We're Back
by CullenLove002
Summary: I know its been done a dozen times, But I wanted to try it. Continuation depends on REVIEWS. 100 years after BD, The Cullens return to Forks, and it is possible that stuff will happen. R&R PLEASE. It all belongs to the amazing S.Meyer
1. Chapter 1

100 years post breaking dawn

A little catch up info: Nessie and Jacob are married, Nessie was "fully developed" by age 9 or somewhere around that point, but looked about the age 16-17 ish. I thought it would be really weird if she looked the same age as Bella… The family has moved back to Forks, they have enrolled into high school; Nessie and Jacob are sophomores, Bella, Edward, and Alice are juniors, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett are seniors. Jasper and Rosalie are supposedly Carlisle's niece and nephew, Edward and Nessie are related to Esme somehow. Alice, Emmett, Bella and Jacob are both foster kids. That's their story. They say that they originally lived in Island City, Oregon. They all live in the same big white house that they did before, but the cottage and everything is still there. The original wolves – except for Jacob and Seth (who visited a lot, Leah stayed away long enough to grow out of the wolf thing). They're already enrolled in school, it's the first day. Bella is able to expand her shield easily now. I'm starting once they get into the school parking lot. Enjoy =]

Bella POV:

I turned to open the door of Edward's car, but he was already there, opening it for me and holding out a hand. A hundred years ago I might have told him to be careful, the humans might see, but now I knew better. Humans were very slow and they wouldn't notice. I smiled as I remembered when I'd been the exception to that rule.

I took his hand and let him pull me up. He kissed my cheek and put an arm around my waist, "Ready for this?" he whispered in my ear. I laughed a little, and turned to see his perfect face inches away from mine.

"Not even close," I said back.

"Momma," Nessie skipped over to me and tugged on my shirt. "Let's go, Alice says the bell is going to ring in exactly thirty seconds."

I rolled my eyes. Renesmee never ceased to be entertained by Alice's foresight, though it'd been a hundred years. "You sure, Ness? Exactly thirty seconds?"

"Well not now, since you've decided to go on and say something else. Now it's about seventeen." She grabbed Jacob's hand – who had been standing behind her, looking at the school. "Let's go, Jake!" she pulled him alongside her towards the building.

I looked behind me to see the rest of my family standing there, Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett. I looked back to Edward and took a deep breath. "Ready," I said with a smile.

We all walked into the cozy main office, which hadn't changed dramatically since we'd graduated the last time. There were new computers, some new posters that hadn't been there before, but other than that and the staff, not much had changed.

Nessie was already talking to the secretary, who was eyeing Jacob's size with wide eyes. He turned to me and winked, clearly pleased by her reaction. I saw Renesmee elbow him in the gut before he could turn around. Edward chuckled and let the rest of the family file into the tiny room.

"… and here they are now, this is the rest of the family. Are those our schedules there? Oh thanks, that's fantastic. Now, I was wondering what extracurricular activities the school had? Is there a dance class, because I really love ballet, and Jacob here is really into working on cars, our last school had a garage for him to work in."

"Uh, uh, yes, we have both of those things. They aren't very big programs, I'm afraid, small school small amount of kids to join, you know?" the lady behind the glasses said with a wave of her hand.

"Brilliant! Thank you so much, I'll just take those there…" the woman handed a stack of folders to Nessie, "Thanks, and we'll be off to class," She began to turn but stopped and turned back to the woman, "Do we need passes or anything?"

"Oh yes, how many do you need? One, two… eight! Quite the group you have here. I wish everyone had the same big family values that Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen seem to be keeping." I smiled at the woman as she caught my eye. I kept my mouth shut though, not to expose any teeth.

"Yeah, they're big on old fashioned values. But we have fun, thanks again!" Nessie said impatiently as she waited for the stack of small papers that the woman handed off. She was always like this when we started at a new school, but she was especially excited to be back home. She'd missed the big white house, and the small cozy town. But the way she was acting you might think she had ADHD.

"Let's go, Nessie." Edward said quietly.

"Coming, Edward," she smiled at the chance to call her dad by his first name. He rolled her eyes but grinned, he knew that she didn't mean it disrespectfully. At home, she still called him "daddy".

We all piled out the door, Alice and Jasper were already waiting for us. Emmett lagged behind a little to put an arm around his niece. "So, Ness, could you have talked to human's ear off anymore?"

"Hah hah, Uncle Em, very funny,"

"Shh, they might hear us," Rosalie said, nodding her head toward the crowd of students ahead of us. Nessie ignored her and shrugged herself out from under Emmett's arm and went around handing out papers. "Grandpa said that he specifically asked for us to be in classes together, if we're not, we can always change them. So here we go!"

I took mine and Edward's, passing his off to him while I opened mine. English 11, Biology, Trigonometry, Shakespeare workshop, AP World History, French… I looked over at Edward's folder, he was already bending his head over mine. It looked like we had all of our classes together, apart from the Shakespeare workshop. I beamed up at him. "Carlisle did good,"

"I'll have to thank him," he said as he bent down to kiss my lips sweetly, a smile pulling up at the corners.

"Ew, get a room. No one wants to see that," Jacob complained, pushing through the two of us. Edward growled a little, but Jake turned back around and grinned. "Just kidding, man, Carry on," He made a show of becoming a soldier and saluting. "I'm off to Algebra two with my adorable little hybrid wife, wish me luck." He grabbed Nessie's hand and ran off, with her giggling the whole way.

"Bella, what do you have first?" Alice danced up to me and took my arm, giving her a view of my papers. She mumbled quietly to herself and then looked up, "We have French together!" she squealed and flitted up to Jasper, "I wish you'd taken French. Why did you have to take German again?"

He laughed and brushed her hair aside, "Because I've taken French at least a dozen times, I needed something new."

Edward and I broke off from the rest of the group towards the English wing hand in hand, and then I began to notice it. The stares, just like all the other schools, everyone was checking out the new kids. Their eyes bugged wide and they didn't even try to hide their gawking. I leaned closer to Edward, "Here we go,"

He growled, "Honestly, the more time passes, the more vulgar the male mind becomes."

"That bad?"

He usually didn't say much about the less than conservative minds of teenage boys, other than a growl or a hiss and sometimes a wince, he ignored it and focused on something else. He shook his head. "They're the same as usual, but it's just that there are so _many_ of them!"

I laughed and stroked his arm with my free hand, "Don't worry, just think about something else. We're together all day, time will pass quickly."

"Remind me again why we're even pretending to be in high school?"

"I'm pretty sure it has something to do with staying _inconspicuous_."

"Right, drat." We laughed and walked through the doorway to our first class. Eyes followed us, and I could hear the whispers without trying. It was all very familiar to me, after all this time. It was the same everywhere we went.

"Who are they?"

"They're so perfect…"

"That guy is… whoah… no I'm not _gay,_ Deran!"

"What's their name?"

"Where'd they come from?"

"I think they moved here from Tennessee,"

"I heard my mom talking to one of the other nurses and they said that there's a new doctor in town with a ton of kids, maybe they're some of them."

And then there were the comments that no one needed to hear, the ones that Edward told me were nowhere near as specific as their minds were. I swallowed a growl as I heard girls in the back corner begin to gossip about my husband in ways that made me _very_ uncomfortable.

"You must be… Edward Cullen? And… Bella Swan. Yes, no?" we just nodded, "Welcome to English Eleven, My name is Mr. Robinson, I have a course prospectus right here ready for you… there we go. And I've taken a look at the comments from your last teacher in Island City, and I think you'll do just fine in this class. We're just finishing up To Kill a Mockingbird, so you won't have to read that. They'll be having the test next class and today we'll be reviewing, so if you two would like to find your seats and take out a book or something to do, that's fine with me."

"Thank you, Mr. Robinson," Edward said and towed me to the back of the class. We took to seats and moved them silently closer together. "So, what shall we do to pass the time," Edward whispered so low that only a vampire could hear it.

"I don't know… would you like to tell me the story again?" I grinned impishly, he rolled his eyes.

"Again?"

I nodded, I'd never get tired of hearing our story, the one of how we fell in love and everything that followed. There was always a new chapter to add, so it never, ever got old.

"If that's what you want…" and so he began.

The bell rang barely before he'd gotten to our encounter in Port Angeles. He put in so much more, what he'd been thinking right at that moment, and then I'd have to tell him exactly what I'd been thinking, and then we'd go on about that for a few more minutes… it took so long to tell the story. I didn't mind that one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee POV

Jacob and I walked out of our first period class with locked hands. I didn't need perfect vampire hearing to know that every female in the class was talking about him, they weren't doing a very good job of whispering.

"He _cannot_ be a sophomore, he's way too _big_!"

"Maybe he's on steroids? Daniel was on the juice till coach kicked him off the team for it last year, that's why he's so big."

"It's not just that, he looks older."

"He looks like desert. Cover him in chocolate, strawberries, and whipped cream and serve him on a platter."

"Marie, you've already broken Evan up with Rachel this year. He has a _girlfriend_. And they look pretty serious."

"That's what Evan and Rachel were before I waltzed into the picture. How do you know that they're serious anyways? Is it your relationship radar? Right," the girl snorted. I knew that I shouldn't judge her before getting to know her, but I had a feeling that if I did, I wouldn't like her very much. "Anyways, there's a shortage of hot guys in this goddamn town, and it looks like that guy might be the cure."

I touched Jacob's cheek with my palm, making it look like a caress instead of a secret form of communication …. Not that many humans would get that anyways. _How are you keeping up?_

Jacob didn't like school; he didn't like learning the way the rest of us did. He didn't really have the patience for it, he'd much rather be out hunting or playing games. But he knew that it made me happy to be here meeting new people and learning new things. Daddy always said that he got bored with the material, because he'd learned it so many times, but I thought that every new teacher brought something new. It could be their teaching method, or their own opinion, but I loved to listen to the thoughts of humans.

"I'm fine, it's only been first period." He grinned at me and put an arm over my shoulder – not hard to do, since he was so many miles taller than me. "Hey, Seth's waiting at home. He wanted to go play tag tonight, do you want to come?"

Tag was our newest form of entertainment. It wasn't the normal tag that humans played, we had teams, and we spread out all over the town, or the forest. We hid too, you had to wait for the one who's "it" to find you. It sounded silly, but it was so entertaining when we wanted to do something as a family. Jake never let Daddy play, though, because he was too fast, and he had an unfair advantage when he could hear all of us thinking.

"Sure, I'll ask Alice and Uncle Em,"

"Good, I need to beat Emmett at this game. I know he asked Edward where I was last time, he couldn't have won without cheating." I rolled my eyes and dragged him forward to our next class, PE. Gym was the easiest class in the entire history of education. Most days you just played games, and being vampires, werewolves, and… part vampire, well it was like a walk in the park. I gave Jacob a quick kiss and whispered "Race ya," into his ear before running off to the locker room.

There were whispers all around me as I changed out of the dress that Alice had bought me, I was used to it, though. I finished within two minutes, and pulled up my curls into a ponytail. I shut the locker door and spun around, eager to get back to Jake, but there was someone in front of me.

"Hi! My name is Natalia, I was wondering if you wanted to be on my bad mitten team? I noticed that you were new here and thought you might not know anyone to be on a team with," she had a bright smile, and an interesting style. Her bleach blond hair had on bright pink streak in it, and the edges were dyed black. Her nails were chipped and painted in dark blues and purples. But I knew better than to let that intimidate me.

"Hey, I'm Renesmee, but people usually call me Nessie. It's very kind of you to offer, but my boyfriend is in this class, and he's not great at making friends. I promised him I'd stick with him today." I tried to let her down as lightly as I could. Her smile didn't falter.

"That's cool, just let me know if you ever need a friend." She turned back around and walked off towards the stairs that led to the gym.

Sometimes I made friends at these schools. I couldn't bring them home like other humans did with their friends, but there were people that would smile at me in the hallways, or give me an assignment that I had missed. They were more relaxed around me than they were with the rest of my family, I just had a gift.

Without another thought, I ran up the stairs and scanned the gym for Jacob. It didn't look like he was out yet. It looked like I'd won the race. I grinned to myself.

"Boo!" Someone behind me grabbed me and shook me lightly, I screamed and turned around with my hand on my neck. Jacob was laughing hysterically, holding his sides and barking.

"Jake! You gave me a heart attack!" I smacked his arm and tried to calm my breathing.

"I'm… sorry… I… couldn't… resist,"

"If I just happen to smack you with my bad mitten racquet, don't be surprised." I warned and gave him a look.

He snorted "You have perfect sight, perfect balance, and… well perfect everything pretty much. As if you could ever 'just happen' to hit me."

"Fine, then you've been warned that I will be _trying_ to hit you." I gave him another look, and we burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella Point of View

Biology and Trig passed quickly with Edward by my side. As soon as the bell rang we swept out of the room without a word to anyone, and hurried to lunch. I wanted to see how Renesmee's day had been, I wanted to know if Jacob had shot himself in the foot yet (he truly hated school, he'd probably skipped more days than attended), and I wanted to openly confirm that Edward was _mine_. The whispers of dozens of teenage human girls had gotten to me once again, and I could tell from the uncomfortable winces and groans that Edward had made during class, that the minds of the male population had not been much different.

"How bad?" I asked as we waited in the familiar lunch line, trays in hand, and filling them with food that no one but Jake dared to touch. Edward groaned again.

"Terrible, even the _teacher_ in biology was thinking about you! Bella, you are too beautiful for your own good." He said, stroking my hair and kissing my on the forehead. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his torso and squeezed gently.

"You're just a little biased. Tell me that you thought the same way when you first saw me, and then I might believe you."

"Honestly, I hadn't been paying much attention. And you kept hiding your face under your hair," he chuckled, "But once I'd seen you, all I could think about were your eyes. In truth, I've always thought you were the most beautiful woman in the world." He said sweetly.

I rolled my eyes and stepped toward the register. Edward slipped the woman a ten and pulled me toward our table, where Alice and Emmett had already congregated.

"Bella!" Alice looked up and grinned as we walked forward.

"Nice to see you too, Alice," Edward said sarcastically.

"Hello, Edward. Happy now? I have to tell Bella something important." She was all but dancing in her seat.

"Then just tell me, Alice," I rolled my eyes at my favorite sister as I pulled out a chair and sat down. She cleared her throat and held her hands up, as if in surrender.

"Okay. I have a proposal for you,"

"Alice, no parties. We _just_ got here last week! Can't we just have a little time to settle in?"

"No, no, no, not a party. There's a dance this Friday, and I say, we go."

It was Edward to interjected this time, "Alice, making a scene at the human's party isn't going to help at all with staying inconspicuous."

"But, _Edward_, we never ever do anything at any of the schools or towns we go to. I mean, we got to prom every once in a while, but we should be out there, having fun. Eternity isn't going to be any fun if we do the same thing every time we move to a new place."

"Alice, Edward and I went to Isle Esme last month, and last year Carlisle pulled enough strings for us to visit the _Vatican_, plus Emmett and Rosalie just went to Egypt… we do have fun." I said

Alice groaned, "Please, Bella? Please, please, please? Just humor me, you just might have fun."

"Maybe, we should ask Carlisle what he thinks, and everyone else if they want to."

"Yes! Thank you, Bella!" she bounced in her seat like a two year old.

"That wasn't a yes, Alice,"

"But it will be," she said confidently, jutting her chin out in triumph. I spotted Jasper, Renesmee, and Jacob walk into the room. Jake gave Nessie a kiss on the cheek, and walked over to the lunch line. Ness and Jasper glided over to our table, both smiling at the entire table. Jasper slid up behind Alice and took a seat next to her, keeping his arm around her shoulder resting his hand on the back of her seat.

"Momma, why did we ever move? I love this town." Renesmee gave me a one armed hug and then did the same for Edward. I adored them together, every time I saw them sharing a moment my heart thought it might burst.

I laughed, "Because you were growing impeccably fast and I'm sure that any number of the towns people would love to hear why that was." She rolled her eyes,

"Rhetorical question, Momma,"

"How were your classes, Renesmee?" Edward asked.

"Interesting, the material was nothing new, and neither are the people, but you'd think that at least one town we live in would have people that get the hint,"

"Hint?" Edward asked.

"Doesn't it bother you that everyone stares at Momma like they're about to lick the frosting off a cup cake? That's the way girls look at Jacob, and it doesn't normally bother me, but when I hear people intentionally _plotting_ an attempt to… well to _seduce _him… it bothers me."

"You heard that?" Jasper sounded surprised, his brows furrowed and he looked intense.

"Yes, from a girl in my first period class. She was sitting two rows behind us but it rang clear as a bell. I don't know if Jacob heard… And I know it doesn't matter. But her effort bothers me." She rolled her eyes to make the annoyance seem trivial, but as her mother I knew it was grating her. I rubbed her shoulder and Edward put his arm around her.

"Don't worry about them, just tune it out. You know how it goes, they can dream and we can let them. Nothing is going to happen, sweetheart. Girls at this age are very hormonal, and in a town this small, whenever someone new comes around, everyone is fascinated."

"Sounds a lot like a couple we used to know… hormonal new girls and fascinated vampires," Emmett muttered, though everyone heard him, and we all laughed.

"Do I get to hear the joke?" Jacob came up and flicked Edward's ear. "How's the day been, Edward? As hellish as mine? We've got the two most amazing girls in the school, and all these guys won't seem to shut the hell _up_."

Edward rolled his eyes, but smiled at our daughter and I, "Yes, they're quite dazzling aren't they?"

"Okay, I'm all for the gushy, mushy love crap that you guys pull when you're alone…" Emmett began, "but at school while people are _eating_ –" Edward snorted, "you guys need to keep it to an absolute minimum."

"You are absolutely absurd, Emmett McCarthy." Rosalie seemed to come out of nowhere, though the clinking of her stiletto heels on the linoleum could be heard from a mile away. "Public displays of affection are adorable," she said kissing him passionately. It was our turn to turn away in disgust.

"Gross! Get a room!" Jacob turned away and stuck his finger in his open mouth.

"Shut up, dog. If you don't like what you see, then leave," Rosalie mumbled, still preoccupied with Emmett's face. To be honest, even I was getting nauseated.

"I think what Jake means… is we'd appreciate it if you were a little bit more…"

"Subtle," Edward finished for me.

Rosalie flipped her hair and pulled a chair towards her, keeping her arm on Emmett's shoulder looking like a cut out from Vogue. Although I'm pretty sure the women in Vogue would be jealous of her clothes and her face. "Fine, we'll keep it to a minimum."

"Oh! Everyone, we have plans for this Friday!"

"Mm?" Rosalie flipped her hair again.

"We're going to ask Carlisle if we can go to an upcoming dance, It's the biggest one in this tiny town besides prom. So, I am going to need your style ideas for formal wear, I've been looking at some new things from this designer… He's relatively new but he brings out the old in the new. So, I need your choices by Wednesday, because it takes his company two business days to ship overseas."

"The usual for me," Jake said, "But you might want to up the size a little bit, I think I might have grown," he said folding his arms across his chest and grinning.

"That's all in your head, I have 20/20 vision, and you haven't grown in over fifty years." Rosalie said.

"Thank you, so much, for ruining my moment." Jake grumbled.

"Anytime,"

"Alice, we still need to ask Carlisle, don't start ordering ten thousand dollar dresses before we get his okay,"

"He'll say yes, I know he will. And your dress is going to be _amazing_! I love your idea!"

"But I haven't even thought about it yet, Alice!"

"And this is the part where she says, 'Oh, but you will,'" Edward chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella Point of View

The day passed quickly, it was very routine after a century of repeating high school. It wasn't as bad as one might think, with your soul mate and the perfect family at your side, every day was special. We were running through the woods after mountain lions before I knew it, and I almost laughed at the thought of someone finding out what the new kids did in their spare time.

"Are you finished, love?" Edward asked coming towards me, wiping something off the corner of his mouth. I nodded.

"Yes, should we head back to the house now?"

"Only if you want to," he said. I thought about it for a second. Was there anything else I wanted to do? Renesmee, Jacob, and Seth were playing tag not far from where we were, Rosalie and Alice were designing dresses for each of the girls, and Emmett was with Jasper on a more serious hunt up the mountain.

"I was hoping we could go see Charlie's grave… but I think it can wait a few more days. I'm not in the mood to be sad, and that would just bring me down." I said thoughtfully.

"Would you like to go to the meadow?" he asked smiling his crooked smile.

"Yes," I took his hand and pulled him forward till we were both at full speed. I knew the way by heart, even if I didn't have a vampire steal trap mind I would have known how to find our special place without hesitation. The trees and the plants hadn't changed much over the years. Forks was still the same, always behind the rest of the world, taking things a little bit slower. When I saw the familiar arch in the trees, I sped up. I held my breath as I anticipated the sight of the most beautiful place in the world.

We ran through the trees and slowed to a halt. My breath caught and my eyes widened. All around us was a burnt patch of dirt. No grass was growing, the edges of the trees all around were burnt, flowers that had been there in the past were gone. Standing not far from the edge of the other side of the used to be meadow, was a sign. I could see it perfectly from where I stood, I ran forward to see it.

_Site of the Forks Forrest Wild Fire. 2022. _

"Edward, look at this," I whispered, horrified.

"How could this happen, how could it have happened in _just _this little piece?"

"Read at the bottom,"

_Fire was set in 2022 by John Baker; Later diagnosed with pyromania._

"Stupid pyromania," I muttered.

"We could always fix it," he said.

"Fix it?"

"You know, give it what it needs. Put down grass seed, wash down the burnt edges of the trees that way it will grow, and I'm pretty sure that we could figure out what type of flowers grew here, and we could re plant them, re create this place together. And I'm sure Esme would love to help, but only if you want." He took my hand.

"I think it's a brilliant idea." I turned to smile at him.

"Well why don't we go back to the house, and draw a picture for Esme. Maybe she'll know what type of flowers there were and we can find them somewhere close by."

"Okay, let's go." And we took off running again. We were back to the house in almost no time at all, slowing at the driveway, hopped up the front steps, and walked through the front door. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch holding hands and facing each other, in the middle of what looked like an intimate conversation.

"Let's not disturb them," Edward whispered in my ear. Before I could nod in agreement, he swept me up in his arms and ran me up the winding stair case. I giggled while he set me down on the same bed he had proposed to me on.

"Edward, I'm perfectly capable of walking up a flight of stairs," I said, still in my fit of laughter.

"Yes, but this was much more enjoyable, wasn't it?" He turned my face toward his. I closed my eyes, held my breath, and waited for the kiss. His perfectly smooth lips pressed against mine, and I sighed. I could feel his smile grow on my lips. "I love you, Bella."

"I know," I breathed, "I love you, too."

From outside I heard Renesmee and Jacob running closer, and jumping across the river with Jasper not far behind them. Edward sighed, "Shall we hit the pause button and pick this back up later?"

I laughed, "I think that's a good idea, the sun is still up, even if we can't see it…" Edward took my hands and pulled me up, putting his arm around my waist and walking downstairs. Carlisle and Esme had changed positions – they were now in a comfortable social position now.

"Bella!" Alice called from the next room, "I need help with your dress!" I groaned and looked to Carlisle.

"I assume she's already talked to you?"

"Of course, and I think it's a wonderful idea. Involvement in human activities can only encourage them that we _are_ human, rather than the opposite." He said logically. I thought about it for a moment, and he was right. When I was human and didn't know the big secret, I'd just been more suspicious when the reclusive Cullens didn't do anything with anyone else. Not that anyone these days would point at us and say "Oh, vampires", but it couldn't hurt. Maybe Alice was right, it really couldn't be that bad, with Edward with me.

"Bella!" Alice called again.

"Fine, Alice. I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Don't worry love, it will be completely worth it in the end." Edward said.

"And you know this how?"

"Because you have a habit of dreading things that always work out splendidly in the end,"

"I know, I know," I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled.

"Very mature Bells," Jacob called as he walked through the door, sopping wet from the rain.

"Because you're so mature yourself," I muttered under my breath, but I knew he could hear me.

"The only difference is that I'm proud of it, Bells," he laughed and shook his head towards Renesmee, who whacked and swatted at him.

"Jake! Stop!" she laughed and giggled.

"Bella! I mean it, you had better get in here now or your dress is going to come out looking like something completely unoriginal and lacking the Bella essence it requires,"

"You might want to go, Bella… Rosalie has been giving her hell all afternoon. She can't seem to decide what she wants and that makes it harder for poor Alice to figure out what she wants, or what she's going to end up with." Esme said with a concerned look on her face.

"Okay, I'm going," I turned to Edward quickly, kissed him on the cheek – ignoring Jacob's gagging – and skipped in to see Alice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Truly, terribly sorry for this massive delay, but I've finally got some inspiration for this one. Enjoy, and as always R&R. **

Jacob Point of View

Nessie and I skipped back out into the rain once it was clear that there was no more light left over from the day. Seth was waiting for us by the river, and Emmett wasn't too far behind us.

"Are you ready for a good game, Jake?" Seth teased, then noticing the shortage of vampires noted "Where is everyone?"

"Uncle Em is coming, and Auntie Alice was just about to let momma and Auntie Rose free – its only a matter of time before she grabs me," Renesmee laughed.

"What's Alice planning this time?" Seth asked.

"There's a dance this Friday at the school, she's making us all go. And you know how the psychic is, loves clothes and all that," I waved my hand in the air.

Seth chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Oh goody, here comes Emmett." Seth nodded into the darkness, so I turned around to see Emmett marching out of the bushes.

"Let's get this game started!" Emmett threw his arms in the air, trying to make a grand effect. From behind him, the rest of the family whizzed into view.

"Who are the team captains?" Blondie asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Me!" Emmett yelled.

"I'll volunteer," Carlisle said after everyone was finished laughing at Emmett's enthusiasm.

"Alright, Emmett can go first. Pick whoever you want," Edward said. It was his job to referee, making sure that no one cheated.

"Rose," Emmett said.

"Esme," Carlisle picked.

One by one, everyone was chosen. We resulted with team Gold; Emmett, Jasper, Renesmee, Seth, Rosalie, and the silver team; Carlisle, Alice, Bella, Esme, and myself.

"Ready to win, Bells?" I wagged my eyebrows at my vampire best friend. She laughed.

"You bet, and I have the perfect hiding place in mind."

"So we should be the hiders, rather than the seekers?" Carlisle asked her.

Bella nodded, "And for the next round, I heard Jasper telling Emmett about a place that they found last week. I'll bet you a hundred bucks that they'll be using it for the game. What do you think Alice?"

"You're right, though I really _shouldn't_ be looking for it…"

Bella looked over to Edward, who looked back and winked. Good, we were in the clear. As long as Bella was on my team, I didn't care if Edward helped her cheat.

***

Five hours later, the sun that was hidden behind the clouds was just beginning to shed some dim light over the forest, and the silver team had won two rounds of hide and go seek. We all marched out of the woods heading toward the house, covered in mud and leaves, each of us had at least one hole in our clothing from getting down and dirty.

"I _know _you guys cheated! Do we have to eliminate Bella and Alice from these games too? Can't even trust the reff!" Emmett griped as we walked back into the large white house.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Emmett," Edward said, but winked at Bella again, who giggled.

"Rematch, next week." Emmett growled.

"You're on!" Alice said. "I could beat you all any day, even without my sight."

"AHA! So you did use it!" Emmett pointed obnoxiously.

"Calm down Emmett," Esme said, "You should all get ready for school, or you'll scare the humans – the way you look right now, you might as well have been rolling in slop with pigs. Seth, how about some breakfast? Cinnamon rolls are your favorite, right?"

Seth whooped and my stomach growled as I began to march up the stairs with Renesmee, "I'll have some for you when you come down, Jacob." Esme called up the stairs.

"Thanks!" I called back.

"I call shower first!" Renesmee laughed and ran ahead of me to the large bathroom at the end of the hall in our shared room.

"Oh come on, no fair Ness! You take too long," I grumbled.

"I'll be quick, promise," Nessie turned quickly and kissed me on the cheek before dashing into the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella Point of View

We were all packed into our cars and ready for school not long after we'd all finished cleaning up. Jake and Seth had eaten a hearty amount of Esme's rolls while the rest of us ran around grabbing last minute homework due for the day. The academic aspect of school was minimal, really. It only took us five minutes or less to finish any amount of homework for a given class.

With Edward's driving, and the new speed limits that had changed over the past century, we were at school in less than ten minutes.

Filing out of the cars, we all walked into the school. Nothing had changed within twenty four hours, all the humans still stared, clearly not used to seeing such perfection. From the corner of my eyes, I saw a couple of young girls, probably freshmen, whispering to each other by the door. Little did they know that I could hear every word they uttered to one another.

"That guy… he's so perfect. I don't understand it." The first girl giggled.

"They're all _together_ too, how weird is that? They even live together. I don't even want to know what's going on there," the other said.

"_I do!"_ the first one whispered.

I turned to Edward "Ugh," and I clutched tighter to his arm. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I see what you meant, yesterday. Really, is saying that at all necessary?"

"No, but they're hormonal humans, what can we do?" he shrugged.

"I know, I know."

We walked to English and took our seats in the back. Shockingly, a girl with dark brown hair turned to us, and looked us in the eye.

"Hi, I'm Kirsten," she smiled at us warmly. I liked the look of her. Peeking out of my eye, I exchanged a look with Edward.

"I'm Bella," I kept my hand in my lab though, not wanting her to feel the ice cold of it.

"Edward," Edward said, a smile on his face. If he was being open to her, she must not be completely crazed with hormones, like the rest of the population seemed to be.

"I just wanted to welcome you guys to the school. You all seem to keep to yourselves, but I know from experience that you can never have too many friends," she smiled. "If you every need anything, just ask. I'm the junior class president." She said proudly.

"We will, thank you, Kirsten." Edward said.

"Is your family planning on going to the dance this Friday? It's going to be a lot of fun, this small town doesn't have many parties or dances, and this is one of the few times that we actually have funding money to hold an event,"

"Our sister Alice has been talking about it nonstop since she found out, she loves dances. We'll definitely be there," I smiled, thinking of how crazy Alice had acted last night.

"I think she's in one of my classes, I'm glad that you're coming, though! I promise to make it a lot of fun. I'm head of the party planning committee, too."

I had a small feeling that she might be the 'I've been planning my future since I was two' type. But she seemed friendly, and I thought it was sweet of her to introduce herself. Her instincts must be screaming at her by now to turn around. She seemed a little nervous, fidgeting with her hands, and her heartbeat had doubled since she'd turned around.

"Everyone! Turn around!" Mr. Robertson called from the front of the class, calling us all to order. Edward and I exchanged a glance and began to whisper so that only us two could hear.

"That was unexpected," he said.

"It's happened before," I pointed out, "Remember that boy a couple years ago, in Tennessee? He was friendly for a while." Till his mind had subconsciously told him to stay away.

"True," Edward whispered. "Anyway, should I continue with your story?" he asked, smiling unevenly.

"Yes, please," I grinned.

***

Edward and I walked into the cafeteria and looked around. Nobody was at the table yet, so I whispered into his ear "I'll go save our table," He kissed my cheek and I walked off with my back over my shoulder to our table by the window.

I pulled out a seat silently and waited for Edward to come back with our prop of food. I stared at him as he stepped forward, slowly in line. He smiled back at me and we kept eye contact, having out own little conversation. I pushed my shield away to let him hear me.

"Hey,"

I came out of my reverie and looked up. There was a human boy in front of me, brown hair that flopped at his ears. He had a pretty face, I supposed. But my good impression of any boy had been damaged a little over a hundred years ago.

"I'm Ryan, I think you're in my Shakespeare workshop class, eighth period? You're Bella Swan, right?" he was nervous to say the least. I admired his courage, but I cringed internally – afraid of where this was headed. The workshop I had with Alice was the once class I had without Edward…

"That's me, hello." I said as nicely as I could without sounding interested.

"Well," he gulped and I watched idly as the blood poured into his cheeks, "I was wondering… if you wanted to go out… sometime."

I choked back my annoyance and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, Ryan. I have a boyfriend,"

The boy looked down, "Oh… oh my bad. Who?" he asked suddenly looking up. Something in his eyes. It couldn't be hope, it was almost foolish.

"That would be me," Edward was suddenly there, containing a murderous face. It didn't show, but I knew his face so well that I could see it floating beneath the surface. He set the tray down on the table and took my hand.

"Oh… right. Okay, sorry." Ryan blushed deeper and began to turn, "See you later, Bella." He slumped back over to his table of friends, who were all doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"Some of these humans," Edward growled as he took a seat, "just do not understand the concept of respect."

"What do you mean?" I asked. The boy had seemed nice.

"He knew that you were with me. He'd been hoping that you would still say yes. He was hoping that you'd like to have some _fun_," Edward spoke through his teeth, "with him."

"Really?" I asked lamely. Edward only nodded, then ducked his head to kiss me sweetly. I heard a chorus of "Oooo"s coming from the table Ryan had walked off to. I almost smiled on Edward's lips. "Silly humans," I said, waving it away like it was nothing, because it really was.

"Hey Bells," Jacob walked over with Nessie on his arm. "Let's keep the kissy kissy faces to a minimum, shall we? I thought we talked about this yesterday?"

"Oh well," I smiled and kissed Edward on the cheek. I turned to my daughter as she took a seat next to me, and put my arm around her. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, just kind of bored." She shrugged, and I looked into her eyes, skeptical. I could tell when something was bothering her.

"Is it that girl again?" I asked, remembering what she'd told me yesterday.

"Yep," she grumbled and slumped into the chair.

"Aw, come on, Ness! It can't be that bad. No girl could ever be as beautiful, talented, kind, or as unique as you are." Jacob grinned and sat on her other side.

"Jacob's right," Edward smiled. "Don't worry, Nessie. If it's really bothering you, we can fix it."

"How?" Renesmee asked, looking up.

"Why don't you ask your Uncle Em and Aunt Rose? If this girl tries anything, we can either have Emmett threaten her or we can have Rosalie conduct a massive scheme to put her in her place." Edward laughed.

"You know, they might actually do something like that," I mumbled.

"Well, if she _does_ try something, I wouldn't mind doing something subtle to give her the hint." Nessie smiled at us.

"You're too kind," Edward said. "When a boy here fantasized about your mother when she was human, I used to frequently imagine backhanding him into a wall to calm myself down." He smiled widely.

"You did not!" I laughed.

"Yes I did, and I still do it when the humans do it now. I wouldn't mind putting that Ryan child in that scenario, either," he winked at me.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward Point of View

"What we need…" Emmett began as the whole family crouched around the lunch table, each of us eager to help Renesmee. I was trying to keep a straight face at what he was thinking, "is to drag her behind the school one afternoon, and then Jasper and I can scare her so bad, she'll never want to come back to school."

Only Renesmee laughed. Everyone else groaned internally. Alice, having seen what he'd been thinking, rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. _He can be so obtuse sometimes, I swear…._

"Oh, brilliant Emmett, that's exactly what we should be doing to stay inconspicuous. Second day of school and we're already running people out of time. You're a genius." Rosalie snapped.

"Okay, what's your brilliant plan?" he challenged.

"First, we need this girl to make a move. If we pull something before she's even talked to the dog, then she'll spin it so that it sounds like we were attacking her. This means we need to know 1. What she wants from the dog, and 2. What she plans to do, when, where, how. Details. Alice and Edward will be in charge of surveillance."

"I think we're going overboard," Renesmee muttered. "It really doesn't bother me that much… She hasn't done anything yet…. It's just the things she says to her friend."

"How about," Bella started, always the diplomat, "we wait another day or so, and see if she actually _does_ have any plans, or if it's all just words. We all know that Jacob would never leave Renesmee, but if its needed, we should just give her the hint to back off."

"I like momma's idea," Renesmee said quickly.

"But it's so _boring_," Emmett groaned.

"We'll do this Renesmee's way," I said finally, and put a hand on my daughter's shoulder. She turned and smiled at me. _Thanks, daddy. _

"Personally, I wouldn't mind Emmett's plan," Jasper growled.

"Hear, hear," Emmett fist bumped Jasper enthusiastically.

I would have loved a shot at the human girl. She was actually _hurting _my little girl. It was hard to sit there, knowing full well that she was sitting on the other side of the cafeteria laughing with the other humans that had just as disgusting minds as her.

As if on a cue, I heard the girl, Marie, talking about my daughter.

"_I figure… two weeks tops. He'll be begging me on his knees to take him." _

"_You're amazing, Marie,"_ her friends were in awe of her courage.

"_I know. And I deserve that tall, dark and toned beast. None of the guys here are worth my time." _

"_I think the blonde one is hot. Any one of the pale ones really, why not take a shot at one of them?"_ another friend asked.

"_Because I liked the native American guy, okay?"_ Marie snapped. I smirked at the real reason between her decisions. She was intimidated by the extraordinarily lovely and beautiful girls that had each grabbed the attention of us "pale ones". My momentary pleasure was followed by a hiss as I heard her thinking of the 'plain' features of my daughter.

"_Honestly, his girlfriend isn't even competition. Just wait," _Marie said confidently.

"Having mood swings, Eddie?" Jacob pulled me from my concentration.

"No. I'm just listening."

"Figures," he laughed under his breath. "What's the twisted girl thinking? Is there any need to show her exactly how much I love your daughter?"

"It's possible. She certainly is having… explicit fantasies. And is calculating how long it will be before you, and I quote, 'belong to her.'"

Jacob laughed again, but a flash of horror crossed Renesmee's perfect features.

"You have no reason to fear, sweetheart. We'll do just as your Aunt Rose says, and we'll sort this little problem out by the end of the week." Bella said soothingly.

"Thank you, Momma. I can't believe I'm letting this get to me! I feel so silly."

"It's alright, Ness. It's a common feeling, jealousy. I can understand it. We've all felt it. I can feel what you're feeling now," Jasper said. I cocked a brow at him as he intentionally spread a calm over my daughter.

"Thanks, Jasper," Renesmee sighed but smiled and sat up. "Did I forget to tell you all that I made a friend in gym?" she asked, changing the subject.

It wasn't news to me, Renesmee had thought of the human girl named Natalia a few times at home, remembering her kind words. I was grateful that there were still _some_ humans left in this town that weren't drowning themselves in spite and teenage gossip.

"Really, who?" Jacob looked up, his face still half stuffed with tacos. I chuckled at the look on his face.

"Her name is Natalia, the girl from our gym class. She seems really nice – she offered to be on my bad mitten team yesterday."

"The one with fake hair?" Jacob raised a brow quizzically.

"Yes, Jacob. Don't judge a book by its cover," Renesmee recited happily.

"I'm glad you made a friend, sweetheart," Bella said and patted Renesmee's arm. I didn't need to hear her mind to know that she was still fretting about this _Marie_ situation.

"Yeah! Maybe she'll guess what we are, and then we can add a new member to the gang! It's been far too long. I think this is the longest Carlisle has gone without making a new addition to the family." Emmett grinned, wagging his brows at me, _Wouldn't that be fun, Eddy? I _do_ miss how clumsy Bella used to be, that was always a laugh._

Rosalie smacked his arm, "You can be so thick sometimes, Emmett, I swear…"

"Brilliant, Emmett," I rolled my eyes.

Just then, The bell rang, and we all parted to go to our next class.


	8. Chapter 8

Renesmee Point of View

Jake and I half ran to our next class together, laughing for no apparent reason all along the way, when we spotted Natalia walking towards us. She waved and smiled brightly.

"Hey, Renesmee!"

"Hi, Natalia, how's it going?"

"I was just wondering if you guys were going to the dance on Friday? It's going to be a lot of fun, you should definitely come."

"We'll be there," Jacob smiled. I looked at him, silently reminding him that he'd never introduced himself. "Oh right, hey," he stuck his hand out, "I'm Jacob," Natalia took his hand and shook.

"Natalia, it's nice to meet you," The warning Bell rang once, and we looked up. "Crap, I can't be late again, I'll see you guys in gym!" Natalia waved and ran off.

"You're right, she's nice," Jake said, took my hand again, and we walked down the hall and into class.

***

Bella Point of View

I was sad when eighth period came, even when Alice would be in my next class, it was a sad feeling, leaving Edward at the door. He stood, leaning against the wall, and kissed me lightly on the lips. I sighed. "Don't worry, love, its only forty five minutes."

"Come on, Bella. You'll have plenty of time to kiss Edward later; it's time to learn about Shakespeare!" Alice threw her hands up enthusiastically. When I didn't respond, she began tapping her foot impatiently.

"Just one second, Alice, I'm not quite finished," I smiled and reached up on my toes to press my lips to Edward's. I parted my lips the smallest bit, as he opened his. I breathed in his exotic scent, and traced my tongue over his bottom lip.

Smiling, I pulled back to look at Edward. His face was frozen, eyes wide and mouth still hanging open. "Whoah," was all he mustered out. Alice and I laughed together while he shook his head and smiled crookedly. "I'll see you after class," he promised, bending down to kiss my quickly on the cheek, and then turning back down the hallway.

"Christ, Bella. Control your hormones," Alice said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the classroom.

I laughed, "I think you've forgotten, I don't have those anymore," I said a little smugly.

"Well, the way you're acting, you'd think you're still human!" She hissed under her breath so that only I could hear.

I only giggled, and walked non chalantly past Ryan's desk. He was staring up at me, mouth agape as Edward's had been once I'd kissed him. I wondered if he'd been staring.

I sat down next to Alice in the back of the class, and took out two pieces of paper and a pen. One paper was to silently pass notes to my favorite sister, and the other to take notes from the class.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, Bella! Your dress is coming in today, and it is absolutely perfect, you're going to love it," she beamed. "I can hardly wait till Friday, we're all going to look amazing."

"Thank you, Alice. I'll never understand your obsession with clothes, but I'll admit that I _do_ love not having to go shopping for hours and hours to find a dress that fits the right way," I smiled. My human years in Phoenix, at least middle school though my sophomore year, had been a nightmare. My mother had insisted on me going to the school dances, and it had taken us hours upon hours to find a single dress that fit, and then it was ten times worse when at least thirty other people in the school had the same one. With Alice, it was guaranteed to look amazing, and it was custom made so that nobody in the world had one like it.

Her laugh was like a wind chime. "You're welcome,"

The teacher came into the room and called class to attention. We all passed in our homework, during which the teacher did roll call, and announced the day's lesson. I had been prepared to sit back and whisper quietly with Alice, until Mr. Petly said,

"… I will split you up into groups – and no, you may not choose your own partners – " he glared once at Alice as she had begun to object, "and you and your partner will discuss and outline an essay on a play by Shakespeare that you both conclude is the best. It must include direct examples from the play, no less than two pages."

Everyone in the class groaned, even Alice, except for me. It wouldn't be a hard assignment, and I knew the only reason Alice had groaned was because she'd seen the future, which obviously did not include us finishing the assignment together. I groaned internally.

Mr. Petly, an older man – maybe in his late forties, early fifties – was balding all over, with patches of grey. He had a slouch and grumbled to himself when he wasn't talking directly to his class. I figured that my vampire charms wouldn't work on this one. He began pairing people up, throwing Alice into a corner with a boy that very closely resembled the Hulk – only he was wearing spikes and skulls and chains all over him – and then continued down the list.

"Swan, over there with… Demmones." I looked around for my human partner, and almost froze when I saw the grinning face of Ryan staring back at me. _Crap_. I gathered my things with exaggerated slowness, and nearly slumped myself into a desk next to the teenager. He obviously had a high self esteem, and he seemed almost smug. I noticed him slyly high five his friend under a table. Again, I groaned internally.

"Hey, Bella." He smiled at me. "So what's your favorite play by Shakespeare?"

"Romeo and Juliet," I said immediately.

It still fascinated me how my life had so closely resembled the tale of two star crossed lovers. Edward being Romeo, myself being Juliet, and Jacob… well he had been Paris. When I had – there really was no getting around it – tried to kill myself by jumping off the cliff a hundred or so years ago I hadn't died, but as soon as Edward hear it, he had tried to die, too. Luckily, our story didn't end there like Romeo and Juliet's had… we continued to live on forever. We had fought off an army of newborns, the Volturi, gotten married, had a baby… I had wondered on random night what Romeo and Juliet would have done if Romeo hadn't killed himself in the tomb.

"Figures," Ryan said.

"What's yours?" I challenged, doubtful that he'd even read a single one of Shakespeare's plays.

"Macbeth," he said. I almost rolled my eyes. I bet he'd seen the play once on a school fieldtrip and enjoyed the gore.

"Well, we have to choose one." I said.

"Romeo and Juliet is so generic, everyone knows it. I say Macbeth, one because no one else will be doing it, and two because this teacher looks like he'd enjoy watching a married couple hack up their neighbors."

I laughed, having to admit that he had a point. "Fine, we'll do Macbeth." It didn't matter to me who's favorite we chose to write about, all of Shakespeare was brilliant. We worked easily, I wrote everything down and he told me a few parts he had remembered. I did most of the work, which was probably best, I could recite all of Macbeth without a stutter.

I was mildly aggravated then, when he decided to start talking socially. "So… you and that guy… how long have you two been a thing?" he asked, leaning back in his seat, arms hanging at his sides.

I pondered for a sixteenth of a second on how to answer this, because I couldn't just tell him "Well we've been married for about a hundred and five years, and we were together for about a year and a half before that." No, that wouldn't work.

"A while," I said, keeping my eyes on the paper.

"How long is a while?" Ryan pushed.

I decided to lie, this child was being annoyingly pushy. "As far back as I can remember, we've always been together. Since Carlisle adopted me." Well, it wasn't huge lie. I had almost immediately been adopted into the Cullen family when I started dating Edward.

"Oh," he said. "And Carlisle is the doctor, right?" he asked. I nodded once and continued writing. "So… you've never dated anyone else?" he asked. I sighed and put my pen down. I looked Ryan in the eye when I spoke,

"There was never a need, I love Edward. I've always loved him, and I will always love him. I could never picture myself with anyone but him."

"Oh, cool." Ryan said. But I could tell that he was going to say something else, but instead of waiting, I looked down at my paper again and continued writing. "So you don't think you should… you know, look a little more? Expand your view or whatever?"

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

"I think you should," he said defiantly.

"I disagree," I said firmly. I'd never had this conversation with a human before. None of them had been obnoxious enough to push me this far. Edward and I had always made it very clear that we were together, and nobody had challenged that – aside from a few girls who had asked him on a date, and other boys like Ryan who had attempted to grab my attention. But now Ryan was really grating on me.

I was relieved when the bell rang and I packed up my things in a flurry, almost shoving the three paged paper into the professor's hands and dragging Alice into the hall, eager to get to Edward. Before we'd even taken four steps, I smacked into him, and his arms were around me.

"Thank god," I mumbled into his shoulder, wrapping my arms back around him. I caught wind of Ryan's scent and fought back a hiss as he passed by us in the hall.

"Something I need to take care of?" Edward growled.

"No, it's alright. I can deal with the human."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sooo sorry about how long it's taken me to update, I know I'm despicable :[ Its quite awful. But here's chapter nine now, so please enjoy, and I'll try to get CHAPTER TEN up AS SOON AS HUMANELY POSSIBLE. Thank you so much to everyone who's read and reviewed, it really means the world to me. So as always, please read and review :] I love you aaallll, enjoy!**

Bella Point of View

I looked out the glass door into our garden. I stretched on large white bed, reaching for Edward's hand in the process. His fingers found mine and twined together. I sighed, completely content. I rolled into Edward's arms and snuggled against his chest.

"It's Friday," he whispered into my hair.

"Mmm,"

"Do you have any particular desire to go to school today?"

"Not really, no. What else did you have in mind?"

"Well… Esme said that she would be available to help us with the meadow today. I drew her a picture of the flowers and she said that we could go into town today to look for seeds."

"That sounds nice. You don't imagine that we'll be reported for truancy do you?" I joked. If we were caught, I couldn't imagine a head of police that would care enough to put it in our record. Which reminded me, "And do you think we could visit Charlie's grave?" I added.

Edward chuckled and I felt him nod against the top of my head, "When we go for flowers we can pick up a bouquet for him, too."

"Perfect," I smiled. My heart lumped slightly though, I missed Charlie so much. He'd died in 2059, after having lived a perfectly happy life with Sue – though they never married, they had been companions in every way. Finally, at 78 years old, his heart got the best of him and he'd left the world. We'd come back to Forks then, too, although nobody but the remaining wolves and Sue knew that. Carlisle had given him the best care he could have received in his last weeks.

"Renesmee is coming," Edward said, slowly propping us up. I pulled myself out of bed and walked over to my enormous closet and grabbed a set of functional jeans and a flannel shirt, perfect for garden work.

"Momma!" I heard Renesmee call from the front room. Edward and I walked out to her. I hugged her good morning.

"Are you coming? Everyone is already in the car!"

"We're actually going to be doing some work today outside, so we'll see you all when you come back from school," Edward said.

"You'll still be going to the dance, right?" She fretted momentarily.

"Of course, it would be a waste of a perfectly expensive designer dress if we didn't," I laughed.

"Alright well, bye daddy, bye momma," she gave us both a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared out of the room.

We took our time walking to the big white house, when we walked in Seth was lying on the couch completely at ease, eating a large breakfast.

"Morning guys!" he waved enthusiastically, "What's the occasion for skipping?"

"Just getting started on some projects," I smiled and walked past the couch, "Esme?" I called.

"Yes?" she appeared from the top of the stairs and walked gracefully down.

"Would you like to help us with our gardening plans for the day?" Edward asked,

"Of course, let me get some money and we'll be set to go."

"No no, I'm paying for this one," Edward insisted.

"Only if you're sure," she shrugged.

"Gardening" Seth asked.

"We're re-planting a piece of forest that was burned down in the woods." I explained, "And we're going to visit Charlie's grave afterwards, would you want to see your mother?" I offered.

"Sure thing, I'll just run up and change real quick," he hopped up off the couch and carried his tray of food to the kitchen, "Thanks for breakfast, Esme, it was delicious."

"You're welcome," she chuckled softly and walked to the door to get shoes. Seth was back within two minutes fully dressed and ready for a day out.

"Let's go guys," he grinned.

It was a quick car ride into town, Edward drove us there within ten minutes. The sky was a light grey today, and I wondered idly if the sun would begin to shine through the clouds even the slightest bit. If it did, I'm sure Alice would be able to concoct a plan to stay out the sunlight's reach, and I knew that it'd be easy for Edward, Esme and I to take cover if necessary.

We reached the small garden and hardware store in the middle of town and walked inside, Edward held my hand and led me through the store.

"Did you find out the names of the flowers, Esme?" I asked.

"Yes, you had quite the mix of wildflowers in there didn't you? Blazing Stars… Rocky Mountain Pensternons, I do like those they're quite lovely, and I absolutely adore Chinese Houses, they're so rare. I believe we should be able to find them all here. But first, I'm going to update my tools. Edward dear, while I go grab some extra shovels and rakes would you be so kind as to find some grass seed and manure?"

"Sure," Edward kissed me quickly on the cheek and walked off in whichever direction the odors of manure and grass were coming from.

"Bella, would you and Seth like to grab some bird feeders? The house has been so quiet and I'd like to try to coax the animals a little closer for company," Esme smiled.

"Let's go Bella!" Seth grabbed my hand and led me towards the back, enthusiastic to have something to do. We reached the back wall and were faced with dozens of different bird feeders. I didn't quite understand how differently shaped and colored tubes with rings around them could bring specific species of birds to them… Maybe it had something to do with the way they see colors?

I became a little curious and stowed this little piece of information away. Maybe I could get a degree in wildlife surveillance or something like that the next time I go to college? I doubted it, but it was a thought. With so many hundreds of years in front of me it was a good idea to keep these things in mind.

As we looked around for a good feeder, Seth began "So what's this I hear some human is macking on you? Not that that's out of the ordinary – they mack on all of you – but Jake said that one guy actually pushed you on it!"

"Of course Jacob would tell you that," I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Yes, a human boy has been rather forward with me."

"Forward? What do you mean?"

"He wasn't afraid to make conversation. Rather deep conversation, not the type of idle chatter that many humans enjoy. He got straight to the point and asked me about my relationship with Edward. This was after he asked me out." I scrunched up my nose and Seth laughed.

"Well, it had to happen sometime." He grabbed a random green feeder and held it out to me, "Do you think Esme will like Humming Birds?"

I smiled, "That's her favorite. Let's get that one."

"How about we grab a couple, they're pretty shy." We walked off with three more feeders in hand and met up with Edward and Esme in the front of the store.

"Got everything we need?" I asked Edward.

"Looks like it," He smiled as he shouldered four bags of seed and manure over his back. Despite how heavy those bags should be, he looked completely at ease. A small woman in line behind us noticed this and her eyes widened.

"Hey, do you need a cart?" I hinted, flickering my eyes toward the old lady in a way that she would not notice.

"Sure, could you grab me one?" He made a show of huffing and readjusting the bags to a more 'comfortable' position. "Thank you, love," he said as he dumped the bags into the cart. Esme also dropped all of her things, including dozens of packets of flower seeds. I snatched one to read the label.

They looked exactly like the ones that had been in our meadow a hundred years ago. I smiled up at Esme and gave her a quick hug around the waist. "Thank you so much; you can't know how much this means to me,"

"Of course, Bella dear, it's now trouble at all."

We paid quickly for all of our supplies and walked out to the front of the store where an old man was selling small bouquets of flowers. I stopped quickly and paid for two bundles of small flowers. I thanked the man and ran off to the car, handing a bouquet to Seth I said, "For your mom,"

"Thanks Bella," he grinned and slid into the back seat.

Edward took the driver's seat, "Where to?"

"Forks Cemetery, please. I need to visit Charlie."

In such a small town, it didn't take us long at all to get to the burial site that was _maybe_ a mile wide. I walked through the dozens and dozens of rows, noticing some familiar names in the sea of tomb stones.

_Angela Webber, Tyler Crowley, Ben Cheney, Jessica Stanley, Michael Newton… _the lump in my throat returned. I missed Angela desperately, if not anyone else. I also recognized my father's old deputy's name and knew that we were coming close.

"There they are," Seth skipped ahead of me and flopped down on his knees in front of his mother's grave. I approached the headstone next to it and sighed.

"Hey dad," I knelt down and laid the flowers on the grass. I idly began picking at the weeds and overgrown grass around it. "I miss you a lot, there's so much I have to tell you. I wish you could see us all, we've finally moved back to Forks." I felt almost silly talking to a headstone in front of my family, but I couldn't think of a better way to talk to Charlie.

"The world has changed a lot, but Forks isn't much different. We've done so much in the past fifty years, Edward and I went to New Zealand a couple years ago, and it's probably the most beautiful place in the world. I don't think you'd have liked it very much – but it was amazing. And Carlisle took us all to the Vatican last year, and that was so amazing, if you even knew how many conspiracy theories are actually _true…_" I shook my head and laughed. It was nice to talk to Charlie, it wasn't much different from when he was actually alive, and he'd never had much to say. I smiled and continued with my stories.


	10. Chapter 10

**A very special thank you to SmJkr for being such an **_**amazing **_**reader/ reviewer, :] Your compliments and input are such an incentive to write, I might not have continued this story if it weren't for you! Thank you so much, :] **

**And to answer some questions that were asked about Jess, Angela, Mike, and Ben, here's my two cents:**

**Angela and Ben ended up going to college together and then returned to small town forks. Angela became one of the town's three journalists, and took pictures for the paper as well, Ben went on to be a graphic arts teacher at the high school. They got married once they both had steady careers and ended up having three children, two boys and one girl with the names Jack, Timothy, and Isabelle.**

**Mike ended up moving back to California and played college football there for a while, then he got a job at Apple and made a steady living. He moved back to Forks to help his aging mother – he never married but he dated a LOT.**

**Jessica left Forks and moved to Kentucky where she attended eight years of college and then met the cowboy of her dreams. They got married after three years and had one daughter named Catherine, or Catty. Jess and her cowboy got divorced after ten years of marriage, to which Jessica responded by taking their daughter back up to Washington and proceeded to get married two more times – but never truly got over her southern gentleman. After fifteen years of heartbreak, she and cowboy met again and got re-married, and lived in Forks for the rest of their years. **

**And now that I've taken up so much time with my babbling, here's chapter 10. Enjoy, and as always Read and Review. :]**

Alice Point of View

I heard the doorbell two seconds before it rang, and then when it did ring it was like a reverse echo, like the echo had come before the actual sound.

"Ah!" I squealed excitedly and danced my way down the stairs to the door where a very chubby delivery man stood, picking his nose, unaware that anyone could see him just yet. I had to control myself so that I wouldn't rip the door off its hinges in excitement. The dresses had NOT come in on time, and I had been near tears when the delivery man did not show up. Finally they were here.

"D… Duhh… umm… Delivery for an Alice Cullen?" The chubby man said, eyes wide d mouth still hanging open.

"Thank you!" I grabbed all the boxes that he had in his hands without hesitation,

"Careful, miss, those are…" he noticed my effortless control over the boxes and stuttered when he continued "h-heavy… okay you got it." He sniffed and coughed a little, then reached behind him and pulled a clip board off of his belt. "Sign please,"

I scrawled messily across the paper, "Have a nice day," the man said in a gruff voice. I didn't bother with a goodbye and shut the door with a flick of my foot then turned to drop all the boxes off into their designated rooms.

"Is that my dress?" Rose asked curiously from the couch.

"Yes, would you like to come try it on?"

"Of course," she said non chalantly.

"Okay, let me get these to Renesmee and Bella's rooms and then you can come to my room and we'll get this sorted out." I flitted up the stairs and through the halls, swiftly dropping boxes of at their designated rooms. Bella, Edward, Seth, and Esme still were not back from their day of gardening and to the cemetery, but I could see clearly that they would be back within an hour. Esme had warned Bella that if she weren't back by four thirty I might rip her face off. I smiled to myself and twirled myself around Jasper who was coming down the hall, but not quick enough so that his arm didn't catch me around the waist.

"Excuse me ma'am," I looked up into his eyes and saw them twinkle in the blackness. He smiled at me and my frozen heart seemed to fly. "Mind if I steal a kiss?" his tone was joking and half hearted.

"Of course not," I smiled and kissed him sweetly on his scarred lips. I lifted my hand to brush at his crescent shaped scars with the tips of my fingers. Jasper sighed and held my hand to my face.

"Alice," I heard Rose's voice call from our bedroom. I sighed and looked back to Jasper.

"Later," I promised and slid my hand easily from his face, and slowly let go of his hand as I walked away. "Alright, Rose! Let's get this party started."

I dressed her easily and expediently, because knowing Rosalie there would always be adjustments needed to her dress and it was best to get the trimming done early so that she'd have time to make more complaints later. Not that I minded, but you'd think I'd have gotten it all right the first time after almost a hundred and seventy years.

Over the next hour I quickly reconstructed Rosalie's dress to fit her exact liking – there weren't too many changed to be made, just fitting. By the end of the hour as I was putting Rosalie's dress back into its white garment bag I looked quickly into the future to see the gardening party arriving within fifteen minutes. Just enough time to speak to Renesmee about a vision I'd had early in the day.

"Nessie," I called through the house for my favorite and only niece.

"Yes, Auntie Alice?" she skipped up the stairs leaving Jacob down on the couch with Emmett.

"Would you like to talk about what happened today?" I asked her cautiously.

"Oh… you saw what happened?" she asked, looking at her feet.

"In my own way," I smiled a little, taking her hand and leading her towards my bed.

"It's really not a big deal," she said as she took a seat. "I… I don't know why I'm bothered by it. All he did was ask him to the dance… and had her hands all over his arm… But I shouldn't be annoyed like I am! Jake was so good about it – he removed her hand straight away, took my hand, said no and walked away. Why is it getting to me?"

"Darling it would get to any of us, trust me. We may not be human, but we do have feelings. And when you love someone as much as you love Jacob, as much as I love Jasper or as much as your momma loves your daddy, it would only be unnatural _not_ to be bothered. This is completely normal."

She sighed, "I wish it wasn't. I wish I didn't have to feel this way."

"No need to worry about it, Nessie. We have a plan, remember? If she tries to make another move on your wolf boy, we'll make her cut it out straight away. And if that doesn't work, Emmett and Jazz have no problem what-so-ever teaching her a few courtesies in their own way." I said. Renesmee giggled and smiled up at me.

"Thanks for talking to me, Alice. I probably should have said something earlier, I was just being self conscious, and I figured that daddy would say something when he got home."

"You can talk to me about anything, sweetheart. No need to feel self conscious and the same goes for all of us."

What I didn't tell her was that I'd had another vision, one a little bit more extreme than just a petty human girl flirting with Jacob. In this vision I'd seen Marie use her friends as a distraction – leading Renesmee away from Jacob. They would be kind, and sincere, but falsely. Marie would use this open opportunity to take Jacob away from Renesmee's sight and crush the relationship in her own way. It wasn't hard to see that the girl found herself superior to everyone around her; she thought that she was irresistible and that no man could withstand her charms.

I didn't tell Renesmee this part of my story because there was no reason to add extra worry to her mind. It was not as if any of us would allow such a thing to happen, we would all be on the watch for the girl to make a move and we would interject when necessary.

"Oh, and one more thing," I said before she left the room, "Your dress is in a garment bag on your bed, could you please try it on and make sure that its perfect?" I asked excitedly, falling back into my normal cheerful state of mind.

"Sure," she smiled and skipped off down the hall.

Edward Point of View

Bella and I walked back into the house at almost exactly half past four, to please Alice who seemed to be waiting in her room, anxious to see Bella in her dress. I felt Bella push her shield back and open her mind up to me.

_Save me._ She groaned internally and I chuckled.

"Momma! Daddy! Where have you been all day?" Renesmee ran into the living room, crash landing into my arms for a hug. I held my little girl tightly before letting her go to hold her mother.

"We've been gardening in the woods all day," Bella said, "Hence the dirt on my face," she laughed, wiping away a streak of dirt on her left cheek.

_BellaBellaBellaBellaBella,_ I heard the voice before it actually said anything aloud, and opened my mouth to warn my wife, but then…

"BELLA!" Alice yelled from the top of the stairs.

Bella sighed, "Coming, Alice." She let go of Renesmee and trudged up the stairs. Without particularly trying, I heard pieces of a memory coming from Nessie's mind… from today. I was quickly filled in on the Marie situation, but kept my thoughts to myself instead.

I turned back to Esme and Seth who were both carrying a multitude of gardening tools and bird feeders. "Here, let me help you with those." I said, taking a gardening hoe and a small circular digger meant for potting plants as well as a couple of feeders.

"Thank you, Edward. Let's take these to the garage and then I'll get the feeders started."

"I can help with that, too," I offered.

"That's very kind, Edward," my mother smiled and turned to exit the house and begin walking towards the back, Seth trailing behind us closely. As we reached the garage Seth's stomach erupted in a fit of growls and spasms. Esme and I chuckled. "Seth, dearest, would you like pot roast for dinner?"

"Oh, Yes!" Seth exclaimed, "Thank you so much Esme,"

"Anytime, hun," Esme smiled as she began stacking tools on the shelves in the garage. "You were such a big help today, I figured you'd like a big meal. Edward, you can hang those up on the racks right there, that's the ticket, thank you."

I reached up high to hang the gardening hoe and to drop off the small digger. Since the separation of the original wolf pack, Esme had seemingly adopted both Seth and Jacob – particularly Seth. He was like the little brother in the family, always willing to help, always happy, always eager to learn. It had been hard on Seth, when we'd had to leave the Washington area he'd had to leave his mother and sister behind, but he'd continued to go back home over the years, though he always returned to us within a time span of a couple months to a year.

"Seth, why don't you go wash up for supper, I'll be there in a minute, Edward and I are just going to hang some of these bird feeders."

"Will do, Esme," Seth skipped happily out of the garage.

"Are you excited for this dance tonight?" Esme asked as we walked around to the side of the house that was completely window.

I chuckled, "Maybe excited isn't the right word. More that I'm… anticipating it. Renesmee told you about the human girl… correct?" I lifted a bird feeder to a ready ledge and hung it tightly in place.

"She did, and I could tell that she didn't want to make a big deal out of it, even though it really is bothering her." She said, putting another feeder in place.

"Exactly, well the girl seems to have plans for the dance tonight. Nothing is going to happen; of course we would not allow that, but I'm afraid that even this girls attempt will upset Renesmee even further. She's already put out as it is…" Esme reached up on her toes to reach another ledge, but couldn't quite reach. I lifted the feeder up with the palm of my and to help her.

"Thank you," she said smiling, "You shouldn't worry, Edward. Renesmee is a strong girl, she won't let it get to her that much. If I know her, then you have nothing to worry about. If the human does take this too far, Renesmee won't sit back, she'll stand up and make her point."

I hung the last feeder in place and nodded, "You're right. Thank you, Esme. I needed to hear that."

She just smiled and nodded, and turned to head back into the house.

I sauntered up the front porch steps and into the house behind my mother. Bella was sitting on the couch with Emmett and Seth watching a random culinary show that nobody seemed to be paying attention to. She beamed up at me and patted an empty space beside her. I jumped over the back of the couch and landed lithely in the seat, and put my arm around her.

"How was your dress?"

"As if you don't already know." She grinned at me and kissed my cheek.

"EDWARD!" Alice called from the stairs.

I groaned, "What, Alice?"

"I need to talk to you. It's important."

"And by that she means it has to do with clothing," Bella laughed. "Your turn,"

I smiled and hopped off the couch to go see what Alice wanted.

_There might be a problem that is in need of preventing,_ she thought. In her mind, I saw one of her visions that would take place later today, and was immediately put on edge.

I saw Marie's plan taking place at the dance tonight, her two friends distracting Renesmee with false sincerities while she tried to make a move on Jacob. I suppressed a hiss.

_I don't think it should be a problem, since she was dumb enough to have a _plan_, now all we have to do is let her two friends talk with Renesmee, and before Marie can walk over to Jacob, we can cut in and have Emmett scare the hell out of her._ She laughed internally at the thought of Emmett putting real fear into the girl's heart.

"It won't be a problem. Thank you, Alice." I whispered, though I know they would still hear me downstairs.

_Oh, and yours suit is in your bedroom, as well as Bella's dress. But you can't see it till we go._

I rolled my eyes, "Its' not like we're getting married again, Alice. Those rules don't apply for school dances."

_Humor me. It will be worth it when you get the full effect. She's going to be stunning in that dress._

"She's always – "

_I know, I know, she's always beautiful and exotic. Just do it, please?_

I chuckled, "Okay, okay."

_Oh, and Renesmee doesn't know about the vision. Don't say anything, I don't want to worry her. _

"I wasn't going to."

_Good._

"Can I go now?"

_Stop complaining, I know you're glad I called you up here. _

"That didn't answer my question."

_Go, go, go. I have to tweak my dress anyways. _

I skipped back down the stairs and sat back onto the couch with Bella. "Where did Nessie go?"

"I think she went to Carlisle's office. He said he had something for her,"

Carlisle Point of View

"What is it, grandpa?" my granddaughter asked me excitedly, standing next to me at my desk as I slowly opened a drawer.

"I found this book that I thought you might enjoy,"

"What kind of book?" she asked, eyes frantic with anticipation.

"Well, it's actually a journal, a diary kept by a young girl who was alive at the same point in time that your father was human."

"A journal… and daddy was born in 1901… that would be around the time of the…"

"Bolshevik revolution?" I beamed down at her, pulling the much worn and very fragile book from my desk.

"You found it!" She squealed excitedly and twirled in a small circle.

"A diary from the Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevena Romanov of Russia, just for you," I proudly handed her my find. Renesmee's favorite piece of history was the mystery of the Duchess Anastasia. She had seen the cartoon movie when she was still growing, and fell in love with the story. For her sixteenth birthday, we had taken her to Russia to see the palace she had lived in. Renesmee had spent every waking moment of her entire sixteenth year with me studying the history of the duchess.

That was when we found evidence that proved that she'd kept a journal, and we'd spent another six months searching for it. But we hadn't been able to discover it, despite our efforts. Then, about a month before we'd left for Forks, I was contacted by Alistair, who'd actually stayed with the Romanov's at a time, who told me that he might have found something for me. I'd gone away for less than a week to meet him in Romania, and told the Renesmee that it was just a social visit. While I was there, Alistair had given me the very journal that we'd been searching for, miraculously out of nowhere. I didn't bother to inquire where he'd found it, I accepted the gift with much enthusiasm and returned home.

I had been hoping to keep the journal as a present for her birthday, but after the her week of worrying about the trivial girl from the high school, I figured she needed a treat.

"Oh, grandpa! How did you get it? Where did you find it? How! Oh my, look at all of these!" she exclaimed as she gently flipped through the journal. "It's a good thing I learned Russian, or this would be very frustrating…" she mused to herself. "Oh, _Thank_ you!" She set the journal down and threw her arms around me.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart."

"Will you read it with me?" I she asked, her eyes on fire.

"Of course, if you'd like me to."

"I can't thank you enough," she smiled happily.

"No thank you is necessary, Nessie."

"Can I go show Momma?"

"How about we bring her up here? This is very old, and we wouldn't want to expose it to too much light," I suggested.

"Good idea," she laughed. "I'll go get her, stay right there!" she ran off down the hall, leaving me chuckling to myself with our great find.


	11. Chapter 11

**OKAY. So I'm tryin to post chapter 10 and 11 on the same day, because I really wasn't expecting for chapter 10 to be so long, and I was originally going to have the dance in that chapter, buttttt that didn't happen. Also, you can check out the dresses that all thems girlies wear on my profile. **

**So here's chapter 11! As always, Read, Review, ENJOY. Thanks all :] 3**

Bella Point of View

After almost two hours of ogling the journal that Carlisle had found for Renesmee, Alice finally put her foot down and said that it was time to go, because the dance would be starting within the hour, and I still hadn't gotten cleaned up after the day of gardening. No matter, it wouldn't take me long to get ready. But to please Alice, the three of us reluctantly retreated from Carlisle's study and went to get ready for the dance.

To leave more space in the busy house for the three other couples getting ready, Edward and I ran quickly to the cottage, garment bags in hand. I kissed him sweetly before shutting the bathroom door. I undressed expediently and turned on the water. Although getting dirty wasn't entirely a problem when you were a vampire (smelling bad wasn't quite possible), it was still nice to take a shower and to let the water calm you. I washed my hair and scrubbed off the dirt that had accumulated on my body during the day in the forest.

I turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the door knob, and dried off quickly. Throwing my hair up in a very messy bun, I dried off my neck and my back. I moved through the motions of getting ready easily without much thought, concentrating more on the sound of Edward's breathing in the living room down the hall. I didn't want to give him a peak at my dress so I didn't let my shield expand while I admired the blue dress in the closet mirror.

It was beautiful, fitting perfectly in all the right places. I carefully let my almost dry hair down, the curls fell past the bust in a way that made it look like a cascading waterfall. Alice had planned this masterfully. I grabbed two bobby pins from the bathroom within two seconds and pinned up the two sides of my hair so that it angled away from my face. I sighed and grabbed the heels that Alice had set out in my closet, strapped them on, and went to the living room.

Edward in a tux was still a breathtaking sight, the contrast of black and white on him was dazzling – and I was blown away once again when he flashed a crooked smile. I smiled as he slowly got out of the recliner chair and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You look beautiful." He whispered into my ear.

"You look pretty wonderful yourself," I laughed a little.

"Shall we go to the house?" he asked, motioning to the clock on the wall. It was only seven thirty, but knowing Alice, pictures would be in order.

"Let's go," I said wrapping my fingers around his and pulling him through the door and out into the woods.

It was a chilly night, but thankfully it wasn't raining quite yet. The wind swept around us in an almost spiral like fashion, pulling leaves up from the ground and twirling them around us like something from a Disney film. I giggled a little as we finally reached the house and the wind seemed to push us in up the steps.

"Bella!" Alice came running at me, taking my hand and twirling me around to get a better view. "Perfect, absolutely gorgeous. I've done it again." We laughed and looked over to the stairs where Renesmee was climbing down in the most elegant dress I'd ever seen. It was modest, the white fanning out over her shoulders and then holding her figure closer at the waist, then falling down gracefully to her knees.

"Renesmee…" I was lost for words. She looked so lovely it made me want to cry.

"Do you like it?" She smiled, reaching the bottom of the stairs and twirling, making the dress span out around her like it did in the movies.

"You look stunning, sweetheart," Edward choked on his words.

"Whoah," was all Jacob had to say as he walked in from the kitchen. His mouth that was hanging wide open slowly turned into a brilliant smile as he rushed over and grabbed her by the waist only to pick her up and spin her around. She laughed freely, with her curls flying around her.

"She's got to be the most beautiful thing in this world," Rosalie said from the opposite side of the room, smiling widely and a little smugly. "Aren't we lucky…" she mused happily.

"You look killer, Ness," Emmett grinned from the couch, arms spread over all sides of the couch, completely at ease.

"Oh, I need pictures for the photo album," Esme rushed in holding a large, complicated looking camera. "Stand together," she motioned for Renesmee and Jacob to move closer together. "Perfect," she snapped the camera off sending a blinding flash through the room. Then she turned to us.

"Edward, Bella, dear, over here now," we moved over towards the blank white wall and stood linked together. "Lovely," she snapped it off again.

"And now Jasper and Alice, please," she took pictures of the rest of the family, getting perfect shots in one try and then had us all stand together for a group photo. "Okay, you can all go now," she said smiling, moving up the stairs – probably to print the pictures and stick them in the newest of thousands of photo albums that were now kept in Carlisle's study. He'd had to move hundreds of first editions for Esme's collection of family photos, but he insisted that the pictures were more valuable to him than any one of the books.

We all clambered into the cars one by one and were on our way to the school within minutes.

The parking lot was completely packed, Kirsten had been right. This probably was the biggest even they had in this town aside from prom. Girls and their boyfriends climbed out of their cars and walked toward the school, some taking pictures with their friends and others chatting in large crowds of people. Edward pulled his car into one of the few empty spaces at the edge of the lot, followed by the rest of the family in their cars.

Jacob and Renesmee got out of the back seat holding hands and started straight for the school. I met Edward around on the other side of the car and started to follow them but he held me back.

"Alice had a vision," he whispered, "that girl wants to make her move on Jacob tonight," Emmett and Jasper came up behind us, listening intently, "we're going to make sure that she doesn't have a chance, okay? Alice and I will both be waiting for her, and then we can have Emmett and Jasper put an end to it quickly."

I nodded, "Sounds good,"

This human girl named Marie really bothered me. Her efforts to seduce Jacob and hurt Renesmee were rude and spiteful. From what Edward had gathered from her, she'd done this before – she was entirely sure that she was irresistible to the opposite sex. Her confidence made her arrogant. I was glad that we would have a chance to get her to back off tonight, it needed to end.

"When you say 'put an end'," Emmett began,

"I mean let her know courteously that Jacob is not 'fair game'."

"Oh… so that means no scaring her?" Emmett said sheepishly.

"If it doesn't work, by all means Emmett, you may run her out of town," Edward said a tad bit aggressively.

"Good," Emmett smiled widely, flashing his teeth.

"Though, smiling just might work by itself." I joked.

"I _am_ pretty intimidating…" Emmett said proudly.

We all laughed and then headed over to the school. The music was loud and booming through large speakers, not the type of music that any of us listened to on any occasion except Renesmee who was fascinated by all music.

Alice dragged Jasper right into the music and started moving in a way that, in an odd way, worked perfectly for the music but was also completely appropriate. Edward took my hand and spun me into the dancing mix and suddenly we were dancing in the same enchanting way that Alice and Jasper were.

People were staring at us, of course, mouths agape, eyes wide, some had even stopped dancing altogether. I hid my face in Edward's shoulder, a little embarrassed.

"Can you remember the last time we went to a high school dance?" He asked, laughing a little.

"Junior prom, I think it was," I said.

"And yet we were hardly even there for that. As I recall, you'd wanted to help us massacre the poor students of Forks."

"And here we are again, with more than enough vampires _and_ a werewolf! It really is like something out of a bad horror movie," I giggled at the thought of the looks on all the human's faces if we actually did barricade the doors and set ourselves on them.

When Edward didn't answer I looked up expectantly, but his eyes were staring far off. "Edward?"

"It's Marie."

"Oh," I said lamely. "What's… what's she doing?"

He shrugged. "Nothing yet, but she's thinking some very unkind things." He looked over his shoulder now, and I followed his gaze towards Jacob and Renesmee dancing on the far end of the room, looking completely in bliss.

A growl traveled from the pit of my stomach, through my throat, and up to my lips, escaping making a ferocious sound. A couple of humans looked over at me and Edward, brows raised and looking shocked. Then one whispered a little humorously, "Kinky,"

Edward chuckled and then sighed. "I wish I could just walk over to her right now and tell her to quit it… but that wouldn't be smart."

"No, it probably wouldn't help very much…" I said, not concentrating much. I snapped out of my reverie and looked up to him. "Let's not worry about it now, let's enjoy this piece of the night and deal with the rest when it comes."

He smiled, "You're right, moping does us no good," and so he bent down to kiss me.

Renesmee Point of View

I was really alive tonight; I could feel every fiber of myself glowing with happiness. Jacob pulled me in for a moderately slow dance while most of the high schoolers sat it out, unfamiliar with the song and unsure if they should continue with their grinding or if they should find a partner. It was an older song, from around the time that we'd originally lived in Forks – It was most likely that a teacher had picked this song, I recognized it as "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional. Jacob twirled me towards the center of the floor where the rest of our family was already dancing gracefully.

I lay my head against Jacob's chest, being too short to reach his shoulder which was another foot above my head. His huge biceps tightened around my frame and my heart quickened.

"You have stolen my heart," Jacob sang quietly along with the music, completely off key and completely adorable. I giggled.

"You know you can't sing, Jake,"

"Who says?" he teased, "Youuuu have STOLEN my _heart!_" He sang louder, and a little bit more on key, but still enough that Auntie Rose looked over giving him a death glare. I giggled again. "I watch you spin around in your highest heels, you are the best one of the best ones, WE ALL LOOK LIKE WE _FEEELLLL!" _

I laughed hysterically at my werewolf soul mate, and swatted his arm, "Shh, Jake! People are staring!"

"People always stare, Ness. How could they not? You look blindingly beautiful."

I rolled my eyes. "What, are you going to start singing 'Blinded' now?"

"If you'd like me to, CUZ I'M BL –"

"Cut it out Jake!" but I laughed again.

"Okay, okay, I'll be quiet now," he grinned down at me.

I put my head back on his chest and looked over to the side. Momma and daddy were dancing slowly in the shadows, looking into each other's eyes. I loved watching them, I loved seeing the love flow between them – the love that was so intense it was almost tangible. I sighed, and closed my eyes.

The song came to an end, sadly, and once again, loud and earsplitting music began playing throughout the room. Humans began crowding the dance floor, leaving the walls empty once again. And then I spotted Natalia, leaning against a wall staring at her shoes.

I took Jake's hand and dragged him over towards her, "Natalia!" I called to her.

"Renesmee!" she looked up, a little surprised to see me, and then she took a look at me. "You look… amazing, just wow…" I laughed.

"Thanks! You look great too," She was dressed in a simple black dress that showed off her great curves, her hair up in a ponytail that was flipped up so that the ends looked spiking on the back of her head.

"Hey, Jacob," she said a little shyly, taking in Jacob's size.

He grinned, "How's it going?"

Her smile turned into a frown. "My date didn't show up." I could hear the thickness in her throat.

"Oh, Natalia, I'm… so sorry."

She waved it away, "It's okay, whatever, you know?"

"You should hang out with me and Jake tonight,"

"You wouldn't mind?" she asked timidly.

"Not at all," I encouraged her with a smile.

"Hey, Ness, I'm wicked thirsty, do you want anything?" Jake asked.

"No, I'm fine, you know I don't like soda," I winked at him.

"Yeah, I know what _you_ prefer…" he laughed and bent down to kiss me on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

I turned back to Natalia, "Who was your date?"

"A guy named Derik, from our PE class. He's really nice… I asked him to the dance. I didn't think he'd say yes, but he did."

"Do you know why he didn't come?"

She shook her head, "I haven't any idea," she looked up then. "Do you know Marie?" she asked suddenly.

I stiffened, "Sort of. Why do you ask?"

"She's talking to Jacob." She said, staring off in the direction Jacob had headed. I followed her eyes and saw Marie talking to Jacob over by the refreshments table. As I widened my gaze I saw daddy staring wildly at the scene and Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper leaving my aunts and heading in the same direction. All of my relatives looked murderous.

"Excuse me, Natalia, just for a moment." I said, a little distracted, and walked off towards the table. I could already hear what Marie was saying.

"You really look like you could use some… release." I heard her coo at him. I nearly growled. "Your girlfriend is a little possessive, don't you think? Why don't you have some fun, tonight? I can show you a good time, trust me."

"Go away," Jacob growled.

"Are you sure?" she said, taking a step closer and grabbing his bicep a little forcefully, I quickened my pace to meet up with Emmett and Jasper. "You _really_ seem like you could use some attention,"

"Excuse me," Jasper said as we finally reached the table. I stayed back a few steps, letting them get a handle on the situation, because I knew they'd enjoy it. Marie looked up at Jasper with wide eyes, but kept her hand on Jacob. "Jacob asked you to leave. I suggest you listen to him."

Marie's heart quickened and gulped, but kept her stand, and glared at Jasper. "I will do whatever I like, thank you."

Emmett took his turn, straightening up, letting a snarl rumble in his chest, his dark eyes boring into hers. "Leave," was all he said. It sent chills down my spine, the way his eyes seemed to penetrate the surface of her skin. His voice was ice and cold, like a glacier breaking.

Marie wrapped her talons around Jacob's arm, who began shoving her off. "Let's go, Jacob. I know a place we can go, and no one will bother us," the intent in her voice was clear, and that did the trick.

"Excuse me," I shoved past my uncles just before Emmett could lose his temper. "That is my boyfriend that you have your hands all over. He has asked you to go, and now I am telling you. Leave us alone."

She snorted and laughed. "Are you sure he still wants you? I am offering him what I am sure _you,_" she sneered at my apparel, "are not willing to give. Let him decide."

And then everyone lost their temper. Emmett's roar of fury was thankfully drowned out by the booming music, Jasper twitched his arm as if he was about to backhand her across the room for her impertinence. And then Jacob's eyes blazed with anger. He took one hand and shoved Marie forcefully off of him – who was in shock and gasping at Emmett and Jasper's reactions – and spoke clearly. "I don't do whores. Renesmee has more to offer than you will in your entire lifetime." If Emmett's voice had been the crack of a glacier, Jacob's was splitting wood. He then took my hand, and we walked away leaving Marie cowering under Emmett and Jasper.

Edward Point of View

Bella and I watched the scene from afar, both of us equally outraged at the assumptions that Marie had made about Renesmee and Jacob. Bella had to physically stop me from attacking the human right then. It was nearly painful to have to stand on the side lines, watching my brothers and Jacob take care of my daughter. They did well, however. After Jacob had towed Renesmee out of sight – passing Bella and I so that Bella could give Jacob a pat on the arm and Renesmee and quick hug and a few words that I didn't hear – Emmett and Jasper stood over Marie looking like real vampires, both exposing their teeth and vibrating with anger, snarls erupting from both of them.

I could hear Marie's heart speed past the dangerous zone, and for a second I thought she might have a heart attack. Then Emmett spoke "Leave, do not come back tonight."

And then Jasper, "If you ever speak to Renesmee, to Jacob, or to any other member of our family, you will regret the choices you have made."

I nodded my head once in agreement with them, and held Bella's hand tightly, so to stop myself from marching over and putting my own word in.

"Edward, it's okay, they have this under control," Bella soothed, holding a hand against my cheek.

I took a deep breath, turned back to Bella and smiled, "Now where were we?" and I bend down to kiss her deeply.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, So I know this is a short chapter, but just wait. There's definitely more to come. SOON. **

Renesmee Point of View

Jacob and I walked back over to Natalia, already shoving the past five minutes into the back of our heads. Natalia was standing against the wall, wide eyed. She'd obviously just seen the exchange from across the room.

"Sorry, Natalia," I smiled sheepishly.

She snapped out of her wide gaze to focus on us, "Its okay, I think I get it. Marie is kind of known for her… inability to… be attracted to guys who are, uh, single." She said.

"Apparently," Jacob said a little irritably.

Natalia chuckled, "Don't be too upset, at least you got her to stop. I don't think I've ever seen someone straight up told her to knock it off. Actually, this one kid, Josh, he did last year… and things didn't turn out well. I mean, she was bad before, but after Josh crumpled her self esteem, she just made up for it by being ten times worse,"

My brow furrowed, "How many people has she done this to?" How many poor girls were left standing alone after Marie had literally dug her claws into their boyfriends?

"I don't really keep track, but I wonder what she'll do now…"

"I think she'll stop," Jacob said, a little smugly, but there was a slight tinge of aggressiveness in his voice that I was sure Natalia couldn't catch.

"What makes you think that?"

"Jacob and my, uh, brothers, sort of encouraged her to stop. I'm pretty sure she got the hint," I wasn't sure how to describe what had just happened. Translating "My two uncles and my husband sort of just threatened to kill her unless she stopped," was hard to do.

"You're lucky you've got big brothers to take care of you." She eyed Emmett who was dancing with Rosalie. "And I mean that literally when I say _big_ brothers. He looks terrifying. Attractive, but in a dangerous sort of way."

Jacob laughed, "Yeah, Emmett likes to think he can scare people, but he's really just a big doofus most of the time."

As Jacob said that, Emmett turned around and shot a half teasing glare at Jacob, then grinned evilly. I laughed on the inside and wondered what Em's plan for payback would be.

Oddly, at that moment, Natalia's eyes lit up.

"Yes!" she whispered.

"What's going on?" I asked, and followed her gaze. Across the room at the entrance, a group of humans had just walked in. Towards the edge of the group, I recognized the boy from our gym class. He was scanning the room, obviously searching for someone.

Then he spotted Natalia and he grinned, walking over quickly.

"Nat!" He called to her and waved. He rushed over, squeezing between the dancing couples, "Sorry I'm late, the swim meet went a little later than we thought it would." He turned and saw us, "Oh hey,"

"Derek, this is Renesmee and Jacob."

"Hey," he nodded to each of us, then turned back to Natalia, "I'm really sorry."

She smiled, "Its okay, at least you came."

"Were you worried I'd stood you up?" he asked.

"A little," Natalia blushed and looked down.

"That's ridiculous, I wouldn't stand you up."

And then Jacob and I realized that it was our cue to leave, and so we left them to each other, and walked outside for some air.

Edward Point of View

I watched Renesmee and Jacob take off out the front door, happily disappearing into the darkness. Just minutes before, a huge crowd of boys had entered the room. I recognized the human who's thoughts closely resembled that of the long deceased Mike Newton – Ryan – enter the room.

Bella noticed him come inside too, and hissed under her breath silently. I felt her shield slip away and her mind was open to me once again.

_Feel free to pull an Emmett if he comes over here,_ she thought. I laughed.

"I thought you said you didn't need any help with him?"

_True, I don't… but that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to watch you handle it in your own way. But only if he starts acting as obnoxious as he was in English the other day. I'll give you a hint if I'd like you to. _

I chuckled again, and kissed her forehead.

Focusing on Ryan's thoughts, I mentally put a tab on his "voice" so that I could keep him in check. "I don't think he'll do anything while I'm here. He's rather intimidated by me," I grinned, and Bella laughed lightly, "He's a coward, despite his forwardness with you."

"Most of them are," Bella noted.

"Very true," I turned and saw Ryan walking our way, he hadn't spotted us yet, but he would in about…. Now.

"Hey, Bella!"

Bella plastered a smile on her face, "Hello,"

"How's the dance going? Having fun?"

"Yes, we are," Bella kept her answers short, sure to add the _we_.

"I just got back from a swim meet, I got first place," he said proudly. But his pride was false. He hadn't won anything. I controlled my immediate desire to roll my eyes. "Do you play any sports?" He asked me, a little arrogantly but he was still hesitant.

"Baseball," Bella and I said at the same time.

"You should go out for the team," he suggested.

"I prefer not to play on high school teams."

Bella smiled coyly at me and pushed her shield back again so that I could hear her internal laughter.

"Oh… okay." Ryan seemed to recognize what he thought was an inside joke. "Well uh… hey Bella, we should hang out sometime. If you're free this weekend a bunch of people are going to Seattle. They're opening this new club and it's supposed to be really great. You should come."

I hadn't seen this one coming. He pulled it out of an earlier conversation he'd had with the other humans on his swim team.

"No thank you, I have plans this weekend." Bella said.

"Oh, okay, well…" He looked at me and gulped, shuddering under my stare, "I'll see you in English, Bella." And he walked away.

"Well that was easy," Bella laughed, then turned at the sound of Emmett's sudden boom of laughter, "What's with him?" she asked.

"Emmett thinks that it is comical that two humans have attempted to become involved – however negatively – with both you and Renesmee in one evening."

_What is _with_ the humans here, man? If I were you, I would have smacked that kid in the face for even looking at my girl. _

I rolled my eyes at Emmett's commentary, and then pulled Bella closer to me as the music changed into a slow dance.

"Well, Marie can't really count, can she?" Bella asked, "Because she wanted Jacob, not Renesmee."

I chuckled, "I know that, love, Emmett isn't quite as bright as we are though,"

_Not cool, Edward. Both you and Jacob have already made cracks at my intelligence tonight. You just wait, you both have it coming to you._

I grinned over at Emmett.

Bella turned over her shoulder to look at Emmett, "I know that face, you may want to watch your back," she laughed and then rested her head in the crook between my chest and my shoulder.

"This is nice," she said, "Although, it doesn't quite compare to dancing at that restaurant in Italy. The music was better,"

I laughed, "And the scenery. I don't know about you but I prefer to the Italian country side to dozens of children eating each other's faces," I looked around and shuddered. The thoughts were worse. Not that there were tons of couples 'making out', but there were more than not.

Bella sighed in the memory of Siena. "We should invite Saba and Penthea, soon. We haven't seen them since Italy, and that was nearly a decade ago."

I nodded in quick agreement, "Renesmee would love that. As would Alice, I know she misses Penthea. It still amazes me how greatly they complement each other."

Saba and Penthea were the daughters of a vampire named Adelphos, who, like Joham, discovered the secrets of our breeding possibilities. However, Adelphos did not create his daughters because of experimentation; it was more out of loneliness. He had sincerely cared for the human women that he seduced, and was remorseful when they died after the birth of their children.

The sisters found each other by mere chance. Saba had been born when Gladiators still roamed the streets as heroes, such as Hercules and Achilles. She and Adelphos had lived together for quite some time, father and daughter. But they had to separate about a century later, and Saba says it was because her father feared the Volturi, and he wanted to keep her safe.

They were never reunited.

But after another hundred years, Saba ran into Penthea. Penthea had been born to Adelphos not long after he and Saba had been separated, and when the sisters found each other, Penthea told Saba that their father had told her about his first daughter, and that it was her job to find him. Around the same time, Adelphos lost a fight to another vampire, and was killed.

When we had visited Italy, the half vampire half human sisters recognized us to be a coven of vampires, and we quickly became friends. Renesmee and Jacob formed a trio with Saba, becoming the best of friends, though Penthea seemed to make a connection with Alice. We all adored the sisters, of course, but those bonds seemed to be the strongest.

"I'll tell Renesmee and have her write to Saba," Bella said smiling.

Then we continued dancing slowly, letting the night fade awaw.


	13. Chapter 13

Alice Point of View

I wandered down the stairs in the morning, and plopped myself on the couch next to Seth. "Good morning, wolfie," I said smiling.

Seth grinned, "Morning, Alice. How was the dance?" he asked.

"Eventful. Emmett and Jasper scared the life out of that human girl right after Nessie gave her a piece of her mind. You should have been there,"

He laughed, "I would have liked to have seen that."

"You should come with us next time,"

He shook his head, "That's alright, I don't go to school there,"

"That's a silly excuse,"

He looked at me in the eyes then, "Well, how about not having a date?" He said playfully, but I could hear the seriousness in his voice.

"You could ask one of the humans," I said quickly, resolving his dilemma.

"Nah, that's okay. Thanks though, Alice." He said still smiling.

"The invitation is still open, if you ever want to come to something like that with us."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said. Then he heaved himself off the couch, "I'm going to grab some breakfast. I'm starving,"

And with that, Esme was down the stairs, already putting on an apron.

"Aw, Esme, I didn't mean it like that," Seth said, "You didn't have to get up,"

She smiled at the wolf who had become another one of her children, "That's alright, Seth. Its nearly ten, I should be up anyways." Then she walked quickly into the kitchen, and I listened as I heard her pulling the contents of the refrigerator our and piling them onto the small island in the middle of the room, humming softly as she went.

"Thanks, Esme," Seth said, and sat himself back down.

Right about then, Jasper came down the stairs and took a seat next to me, holding my hand.

"I heard you kicked some human butt last night," Seth grinned.

Jasper laughed, "Verbally, if that's what you mean,"

"I bet Emmett had fun with that,"

"He did enjoy it, though he was a little disappointed that the child didn't stick to her guns so that he could kick her butt non verbally,"

Seth barked a laugh.

I was a little unfocused. Last night, Edward told me about Bella's idea that we should invite the Greek sisters over for a stay. I immediately agreed, jumping around the room unable to control my excitement. They had become part of the family, in a way, after our encounter with them in Italy. We'd traveled together for many months, permanently making them honorary Cullens.

Unfortunately, I had to wait for Renesmee to wake up so that she could write to Saba, and then I could go mail the letter. I began to tap my fingers a little impatiently while I waited for my niece to wake up.

Jasper and Seth were still talking about last night, and I got up to help Esme make breakfast for Jacob and Seth. I walked in and immediately got to work, recognizing all the ingredients for French bacon and strawberry Crepes.

Cooking helped me pass the time, though it was probably only five minutes between the time that I walked into the kitchen and the time that Renesmee, Jacob, and Edward and Bella, strolled in the front door.

I dropped my skillet, and rushed out to the room.

Renesmee grinned and held up an already addressed letter, "I thought you'd want this first thing," she said happily.

"_Thank_ you, Nessie. I've been itching to take this to the post office all morning"

"Would you mind if I went with you?" she asked.

"Of course not, I'll go get my keys," I said, and ran off to the coat room.

Renesmee was two steps behind me and we shuffled into the car at the same time, quickly turning it on and accelerating the engine.

"I can't wait to see them!" Renesmee said excitedly, bouncing in her seat. "I have so much to tell Saba,"

I nodded in agreement, "I can't wait for them to meet Seth, I know they'll get along real well,"

"I wish he could have come to Italy with us, he always seems kind of alone. You know, during the day and then when we take off."

"He's so happy to be with you and Jacob though, and your daddy."

"But I worry, Alice. Will he always be alone?"

"I highly doubt that, he's an extremely likeable person."

Renesmee grinned, "That's right, and there is bound to be a girl out there for him. I think he should enroll into school, and then maybe he'll meet a girl here. You know, this is where momma and daddy met, and I sort of 'met' Jacob here, Seth might have the same luck,"

"I told him that he should, and he seemed reluctant, but I think he's just shy. He's so used to being just him, starting a relationship might be difficult for him to think about."

"I have a friend at the school named Natalia, if she didn't seem to be interested in a boy from our gym class I would mention her to him… dangit."

"Don't worry, Ness, I'm sure there is a lovely girl out there somewhere for him, and he'll be happy. Even if that happens to be in twenty years, or twenty decades, there will be someone for him. You can't live as long as we do and _not_ find someone."

Renesmee paused, "Saba and Penthea are still alone,"

I thought about that, "Well, we don't know that for certain, because we haven't seen them in almost eleven years, but even if they still are, its probably because they tend to keep to themselves. We're one of their few acquaintances."

Renesmee nodded, just as we pulled into the post office parking lot. I turned the car around and drove through the small lane with the mail boxes, and threw our letter in the express box. I hoped that they would receive the letter soon.

Jacob Point of View

"Hey, Jake, wanna play some tag later?" Seth said, walking away from the kitchen with a breakfast tray in each hand, one for me and one for him.

"Thanks," I said as he handed me my delicious looking bacon and crepes, "And ya, sure, that sounds like fun. We should wait till Ness and Alice get home, though."

"Where'd they run off to?"

"They mailed a letter to some friends we met in Italy a bunch of years ago. They're inviting them to come and stay,"

"Have I heard of them before?" Seth said, taking a seat.

"Probably, has anyone said anything about Penthea and Saba? The Greek sisters?"

"Sounds familiar," Seth said, taking a big bite of his crepe.

I shoved some bacon in my mouth, "They're really cool, you'll like them. They're like Renesmee, and they've been around for ages. Saba remembers the hype about Achilles and stuff, all the way back when people still prayed to Zeus and stuff. You should hear her talk about it, its other worldly."

"Zeus?" Seth laughed, "So was Hercules as hot stuff as that Disney movie made him out to be?"

I shrugged, swallowing another heap of bacon, "Don't know, you should ask her though, when she comes." Then I turned to the kitchen, "Thanks for breakfast, Esme! Its delicious."

"Yeah, tha crepesh awr amashing," Seth said with his mouth full.

"Anytime, boys," Esme said, coming out of the kitchen and taking her apron off.

"So when do you think those people are coming?" Seth asked me.

"The Greek sisters?" Esme asked as she took a seat across from us.

"Yeah," Seth said.

"Well, assuming that they're wherever they were the last time we saw them, as soon as they receive the letter Renesmee wrote them. And knowing Alice, she sent it express, which means it would arrive within a couple of days."

"So in other words, we should be prepared to skip school to hang out with the hybrids?" I laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, only because you lot just started. We wouldn't want you to get a bad reputation in your first two weeks of school."

"Yeah, well, at least they can count on us not to cause any trouble. The teachers are already smitten with Ness, you can definitely tell."

"Renesmee _is_ rather hard to dislike," Esme smiled, then turned to Seth, "Seth, would you mind helping me out in the meadow sometime again this week? I checked the weather earlier and its not going to be sunny but there's not going to be a lot of rain, either. And to keep those flowers growing when they're so new they're going to need a lot of water."

Seth nodded hastily, gulping down another mouth full, "No problem, I'd love to help."

"Thank you," she said kindly, then turned around to the sound of Carlisle coming down the stairs, slowly for a vampire, with his nose stuck in a book.

Edward and Bella were right on his toes, holding hands and whispering to each other.

"Secrets, secrets, they're no fun, they could really hurt someone," I sang in a mocking tone.

Bella lifted her head up and stuck her tongue out at me. "Its not a secret, its called _private_."

"I didn't know there was a difference,"

"Well that's because you don't keep _anything_ to yourself, Jake. You should try it sometime,"

"Sure, sure," I huffed, taking a bite of my crepe. _Damn_ it was good. I continued shuffling food into my mouth faster now, till I could hardly take another bite.

And then I noticed Seth staring at me.

"Wot?" I said, my mouth still full of food.

"Did you taste _any_ of that? Or did you just inhale it all?"

I swallowed quickly, "Shut up, Seth," I rolled my eyes. "I was _hungry_,"

Seth laughed, "So was I, but at least I was able to take bites, rather than just shoving it all down together."

"Oh well, still tasted good to me,"

He laughed again, and this time Edward laughed with him.

"I've heard that its unhealthy to eat so quickly," Edward said.

"That's okay, I hardly ever get sick," I said proudly.

"Yeah, the last time you ever got sick you told me it was mono. With turned out to be another word for, 'I'm a werewolf and I can't tell you that so I'm just going to ignore your phone calls,'" Bella laughed.

"Hey, we've been through that before," I glared at her.

"I know, I know. I just think its kind of funny."

"You didn't think it was funny at the time,"

"Well… no." She said, remembering that dark period of time and shoving herself more into Edward's frame, and I noticed he tightened his grip on her.

"I think you're wrong though, the last time I got sick was when I met your kiddo. I GOT THE LOOOOVE fever!" I shouted, trying to lighten the sudden tense atmosphere.

"Oh shut it, Jake," she laughed. "You run at 108 degrees all the time, you don't get fevers."

"You know what I mean," I wagged my eyebrows at her. "I was sick in love."

"A love sick puppy," Seth mused.

"That's what I called Quil back when he imprinted on that two year old."

"Must be an imprinting thing," Seth laughed.

"Probably where the term came from," I nodded, jokingly.

Then I heard Alice's car coming off the highway, which meant Renesmee would be back within a minute. "Speak of the devil…" I mused and hopped off the couch to meet her at the door.

"Yep, a love sick puppy," Seth laughed, "I'm proud to say that I've never been diagnosed with that incurable disease, despite the fact that it traveled around the pack like a wildfire."

"Only a matter of time, it is," I said in my best Yoda voice. That made Edward laugh.

"Right, I've gone over a hundred years without catching it, I think I'm safe,"

"Never say never!" I said, and ran to the door as I heard the car pull into the garage.


	14. Chapter 14

**Helloooo people of Fanfiction. **

**I have a request to make of all of you that are reading this story:**

**It would be SUPER if you could review with any ideas that you have for the story. Like, if you would like to see something happen, or something to occur or change, PLEASE TELL ME. I'm running out of ideas, though I have one very big trick up my sleeve, I'm not quite sure what to fill in the cracks with. **

**So, if you could let me know as soon as possible, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks all :]**


	15. Chapter 15

Esme Point of View

The weekend passed happily and quickly. The boys went out to hunt, glad that they'd been gone so long so that the wild life population had inflated, and it would be easy for them to find some of the larger animals.

While they were out, Alice, Bella and I helped arrange rooms for the sisters, who had responded to our letter by calling us within thirty eight hours of us sending it. They were eager to see us again.

Renesmee, Jacob, and Seth had enjoyed a day at the park, playing Frisbee and eating in the grass and what not. It pleased me how they seemed to be able to mesh so easily into society, nobody in a hundred years could guess that they were something more. Renesmee could go out on a fairly sunny day without causing any attraction, and she could meet new people, something the rest of us had never really been able to do.

On Monday morning, everyone left for school (minus Seth, myself, and Carlisle, of course), and the house was empty once again. Seth finally came down the stairs around eleven. I'd heard him stretch in his bed and went straight to work making chocolate chip pancakes.

"Morning, Esme," he yawned sleepily.

"Good morning, Seth," I said warmly, and just as he sat down at the table, I shuffled some pancakes onto his waiting plate. Almost robotically, he took the syrup that I had laid out for him and poured it onto his pancakes, then began to eat.

"Are you alright, dear?" I asked, eyeing him up and down. He seemed… dull. Out of place.

He looked up, a little startled, "Yah, why do you ask?"

"You seem a little weary,"

He shrugged and stretched again, "I guess I'm a little sore, Jake and I played some intense Frisbee yesterday." Then he took another bite, "This is delicious, by the way, as always."

I smiled again, "You're very welcome,"

I continued to watch him out of the corner of my eye as I cleaned up the mess I had made, concerned that he wasn't his usual peppy Seth self. He was usually what brightened the mornings.

"Seth, would you like to go into town with me today? I need to pick some things up for our guests. Alice said that they should be arriving later in the day."

"Sure," he nodded eagerly, probably at the chance of getting out of the house.

"Good, I'll go get my things. You can help me pick out things for them."

We spend the better part of the morning in Seattle, going to stores like IKEA and Target, searching for homey linens and bath soaps to decorate the room that we had shoved boxes out of for them. A trip all the way from Greece surly meant that they would be staying for some time, and being hybrids, they would need to sleep. Seth helped me locate adequate beds that would fit, and linens to match the colors. Alice had helped me pain the walls a warm sea blue color Saturday evening. We found curtains with sea shells on them, and dressers a soft shade that looked like balsa wood. Then we found a small couch that would fit in the room, it was a deep woodsy color, to warm up the lighter shades of everything else in the room. The wood trimming in the room was the same color, so it would tie in nicely.

After hours on end, and after renting a small moving van to carry all our purchases. We brought everything back to the house, and Seth and Carlisle helped me organize everything masterfully. It was around three o'clock when we'd finished, and the room looked perfect.

But through the day, I had noticed that Seth was still lacking his usual cheer. He seemed to be thinking about something rather hard. When I'd asked him about it he'd said "Don't worry about it, I'm just thinking about … options."

"What sort of options, sweetheart?"

He sighed, "Like what to do now. I'm sort of thinking of going back to school. I haven't gone since I tried those college courses back in 2068. And I was thinking… that it'd be good for me, to be social with other people."

"Are you feeling alone, Seth?" I asked, worried.

He shook his head, "Naw, that's not it. I just feel like there's something out there for me. You all have somebody to love, and I… well I feel like maybe… my time for that is coming closer. I just have a weird feeling, like either its coming closer, or I really need to get out there and start trying. I mean, I'm nearly a hundred and seventeen, and I've never had a girlfriend. I didn't want one for a while… but lately…"

I nodded in understanding, "That's perfectly normal, Seth. You're surrounded by happy couples all the time. Carlisle and I were starting to wonder when these feelings would come."

He smiled, "Eh, I've got forever to think about it. Next time we move, I'll enroll into high school and see if there are any girls around that are my type," he laughed.

"You don't have to wait till the next time we move, dear. You could ask a girl out the next time you and Jacob go to the park, or the next time there's a school dance. There are plenty of opportunities if you'd like to try."

Seth shrugged, still smiling, "I'm nervous, I'll admit. I think I'd rather wait a little while longer, just to wrap my head around the concept,"

"Whatever you prefer,"

And then we had rolled into the large Linens and Things just outside of downtown Seattle.

Now as I looked at him, he still seemed to be thinking.

Suddenly, he perked up. "I think I'll go for a run, if you don't mind, Esme."

"Of course not," I nodded to him, "The others should be arriving home soon so when you come back there may be company,"

"Thanks! I'll keep that in mind," He seemed slightly more cheery as he jumped off the front porch, the bursts of endorphins already flowing through him.

As he disappeared, I turned around to head up the stairs to Carlisle's office. I knocked on the door, just slightly.

"Esme?" Carlisle asked, like he didn't know it was me.

I walked in and over to him. And kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for helping me today," I whispered.

He smiled, "Anytime, lovely," His hands reached up to hold my face, gentle as a feather. He bent his head down to kiss me tenderly on the mouth. My hands reached up, one holding his hand to my cheek and the other to hold his cheek.

He began to kiss me slowly faster, still at calm pace. His mouth moved slowly across my cheek, and down my jaw line. He placed one kiss on my neck, and then feathered kisses all over my face. I sighed. He didn't stop there. Carlisle moved his hand to the hinge of my jaw, and lifted me up closer to him, deepening the kiss. Then in a sudden movement, I was sitting on his desk and he was kissing me again, same as before, soft and tender, just the way that he knew would make me sigh again and again.

And then we heard the set of tires come off the highway, coming down our road.

"Dangit," Carlisle chuckled.

"We'll pick this up later?" I asked

"Always," he smiled, and took my hand to walk down the stairs.

Bella Point of View

We pulled up the long driveway and into the garage within seconds. Alice had rushed us from the school parking lot, after suddenly having a vision of the sisters arriving precisely at 3:42. It was now 3:36.

"Come on, Come _on," _Alice said, directing everybody out of the cars.

"Calm down Alice, we have plenty of time." Rosalie said, flipping her hair as she stepped out of Emmett's car.

She sighed, "Yes, I know, but I want to be inside when they get here,"

"Like Rose said, plenty of time," Edward laughed.

Alice shot him a look of daggers.

"Oh come on, Alice. You've already seen them coming, and you know we'll be inside when they get here. Take a chill pill," Jacob said, and started to walk in the ultimate slow motion. He looked like the million dollar man.

Alice started to growl at his slow pace. "Pick it up, Jacob." She warned. He only slowed down, laughing his head off at her temper.

In a flash, Alice had taken off her high heeled shoe and chucked it dead on into Jacob's head.

"Ow!" He said, rubbing the spot where it hit.

"Told you," she said smiling, and then skipped over to grab her shoe. Jacob was faster. He grabbed the shoe and ran ahead of her inside. "Hey!" he yelled, flitting inside after him. "Give me back my shoe!"

"What is it with dogs and shoes?" Emmett asked, coughing out a laugh.

I laughed and followed Renesmee inside the house.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch, which looked normal. Until you saw their eyes following Jacob and Alice, running around the living room in quick circles; Jacob with Alice's shoe above his head, laughing his barky laugh, and Alice with a murderous stare on her face quick on his heels, but she couldn't move as fast as she normally would in the smallish living room set up.

Renesmee doubled over laughing at her love, and I rolled my eyes, but had to laugh too. Edward came up behind me chuckling.

At that moment, we all heard the sound of feet hitting the ground, coming through the woods towards us. We all perked up to listen, hearing the sounds of two distinct heart beats getting closer.

"They're here!" Renesmee cheered, and ran to stop the chaos in the middle of the room. She grabbed Alice's shoe from Jacob, swatted him over the head with it, and then tossed it back to Alice, who strapped it on happily.

Out the window, I could see the two half vampire half humans running our way. They hopped up the porch, and paused to knock on the door, which Renesmee was already waiting at, nearly ripping the hinges off.

"Saba! Penthea!" She squealed happily, and embraced the too eager sisters.

"Renesmee!" Saba said warmly, her voice sounded like it was coated in chocolate.

"It's so good to see you again," Penthea said enthusiastically, her voice just as warm as her sister's.

"Come in, come in," Renesmee pulled the sisters inside by the hands, and we all walked toward them to greet them.

"Saba," I said, embracing my friend. "We missed you,"

"Hello, Bella!" she grinned at me. "We missed you too. We shouldn't wait so long to see each other next time."

For being as old as she was, Saba had a strange way of adapting into every new age. She was older than many of the Volturi, but she was able to fit in easily to her surroundings. It was hard to explain. She may be old, but she had a certain youth to her voice, though you could still hear a hit of the wisdom that she had acquired over her years.

I nodded in agreement, smiling widely, to hug Penthea, "It's so good to see you," I said. In my peripherals I saw Saba going through similar greetings with the rest of our family.

"Same here," Penthea agreed.

Penthea was young at heart, no matter how many centuries she'd lived through, she always stayed the same as if she were fifteen years old. She was happy, and eager, and somewhat oblivious. But it was very _her_. She wasn't ditsy, she was just happy.

I took a step back and watched her follow down the same line Saba had. Renesmee attached herself to my side, and watched excitedly, glad to have friends over.

Renesmee looked around, "Where's Seth?" she asked Esme.

I too searched the room, and listened throughout the house for some sign of him.

"Jacob's wolf friend?" Saba asked.

Renesmee nodded, but looked to Esme.

"He went for a run, not too long ago."

"Oh, okay," Nessie nodded to herself, "He should hurry home, we have company," she smiled.

Seth Point of View

Once I'd nearly reached the border of the Quileute reservation, I decided to run home, rather than finish the run. The guests should be arriving soon, was what Esme had said. I didn't want to be rude.

I ran through the woods excitedly. My paws hit the ground at a steady rhythm. Thu dum, duh dum, Thu dum, duh dum. My eagerness to meet the strangers grew every second I got closer. I'd heard so much about them in the past couple of days, and I could hardly wait to meet the girls that had been alive when Sparta had destroyed Troy.

My feet seemed to be encouraged and pushed toward the white house. It was an odd, but not unpleasant feeling. I passed it off as my intense love for history. They were so interesting. Before I'd been a wolf, I'd read history books and wondered what it would have been like to live way back when, and over the past hundred years, I'd gotten to meet people who'd had firsthand experience.

The white house came into view, and I phased quickly behind a tree, grabbing the clothes I had left there and pulling them on as fast as possible. I didn't want to meet the guests covered in dirt and fur.

I hopped up the front porch excitedly, my feet still being pushed, and it felt sort of like trying to run in water, where you couldn't move fast enough.

I stepped in the front door, with a smile on my face to meet the sisters, and then froze.

There wasn't much out of the ordinary, but the scene in front of me was suddenly so different, it felt like I was being mixed in an ice cream dispenser, twirling around, and then everything was focused.

There were twelve people in the room.

There were ten familiar faces.

There were eight vampires.

There were four beating hearts.

And yet there was only one person standing here, glowing with a warm light, a sunny aura around her form. She was stunning. Beautiful. Exotic.

Warm brown hair flowed around her face, with shades of gold mixed into the strands from time spend in the sun. Her skin was olive toned, like a well developed tan. And the color of her eyes, almond shaped, were so deep a brown that they almost looked black. They were as warm and inviting as they were guarded and careful. Her nose had a slight curve to it, a sure sign that she was middle eastern. Her lips were full, a soft pink color, and as I stood there looking like an idiot, she smiled, brightening the room.

My feet screamed at me to move, to be closer to the girl in the center of the room, but I wasn't sure I could.

My heart pounded loudly, expanding and contracting in ways that I didn't know were safe. It felt full, close to the same way I felt after eating too much.

And my mind swam with her clear scent, like the sea and wind. The smells assaulted me, wave after wave, and I couldn't think.

My feet seemed to be on auto pilot as I moved forward.

"Oh boy," Edward said from across the room, behind the beautiful girl.

"Seth?" I heard Jacob's anxious voice from somewhere inside.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"I he alright…?" the beautiful girl asked, whispering to someone beside her. Her voice was salty, but it sounded sweet at the same time, like it was covered in something thick and sugary.

"No. Way." Alice's voice seemed to echo.

"Edward?" Bella asked in a confused tone.

What was _wrong_ with me? I was so confused. There were other people here, my family, but they meant nothing to me. The only person that mattered at this moment was the obviously Greek half vampire half human standing there, with a worried look on her face, staring at me.

"Is that Jacob's wolf friend?" the one beside her asked.

"What's wrong with him?" the beautiful one asked.

"Crap," Edward said. "Saba, uh…"

Shit. I knew what Edward was trying to say. I knew that this was what Jacob had tried to describe to me countless times before. I was weirdly torn between confusion and absolute certainty.

"Did he just…" Jacob started.

And then I snapped out of it. I wasn't quite so confused. Just overwhelmed. I smiled and walked over, acting like my normal self again, just… more… I couldn't describe this emotion.

"Hey," I said, holding out my hand to the one Edward called Saba. "I'm Seth," she eyes me carefully.

"Nice to meet you, Seth." She still stared, but then turned me toward her sister. It was hard to tear my eyes from her, "This is my sister, Penthea,"

"Hello," her sister said, looking at me in a similar way that Saba was.

I nodded to her. Edward was walking toward us, probably shifting through all our thoughts, trying to figure out how to handle the situation.

"How was your trip?" I asked them. I had a nagging feeling that if I straight up said 'Hey, I think I just imprinted on you, which means I'm sort of in love with you' she would be a little overwhelmed. So I went for a regular conversation.

The sisters started to relax, not eyeing me so closely anymore. Saba looked perfectly at ease, while Penthea still looked a little worried.

"Smooth," Saba said happily, "Though the water here is much colder than the ones at home, I think I prefer the warmth," she laughed, and I loved the way it sounded.

Edward stepped forward then, "You two must be tired from your journey. Renesmee, would you show them their rooms, so they can leave their things?"

"Thank you, Edward," Penthea said, shrugging her largish backpack off her shoulder and onto one arm. "I could actually really use a nap,"

"Sure, daddy," Renesmee said ,skipping ahead of the sisters, "Follow me guys!"

The two of them waved to us and then followed Renesmee out of sight.

Everyone turned to me at that instant.

"What's going on?"

"What just happened?"

"What's wrong with Seth?"

They all jumped in, voices hushed to a whisper.

I sat down on the couch, wanting Edward to explain it, knowing I couldn't.

"He just imprinted," Edward explained bluntly.

They all stood there for a moment.

"Oh,_ shit_ man! Another one!" Emmett laughed.

"Well that's new," Bella mused.

"On which one?" Rosalie asked.

"Just now?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh my," Esme whispered.

I just sat there. Not quite sure what to do.

"What _do_ I do?" I asked Edward.

He turned to me quickly and took a seat next to me, "Well, like you said earlier, don't tell her just yet. She might be a little overwhelmed. Just be her friend, Seth. She's bound to like you,"

"Like," I sighed. The word wasn't quite enough. "Well this is just peachy." I said sitting back.

"Dude, you just imprinted, how do you feel?" Jacob said enthusiastically, holding out a pretend microphone like I'd just won the super bowl.

"I'm… happy," I marveled.

"You're always happy," Jacob laughed.

"No, but, I'm _really_ happy. I can't even… it's just… whoah. It feels weird."

"Tell me about it. I mean, at least she's grown up. Imagine how weird I felt when I felt this way about a _baby_. That was interesting."

I laughed, "Okay, okay. Yeah, you're right." Then I turned to Edward, "I don't want to rush this, and I have a sneaky feeling that she wouldn't want to either. I just want to get to know her now."

"Perfect," Edward smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to set a foundation for Seth. I didn't want it to be like BAM. Insta romance. Cuz I don't think that happens in a couple of hours. I want it to grow.**

**As always, Read, Review, and Enjoy :]**

**PS. If you have any ideas for this story, feel free to share them. And a super huge thank you SmJkr for your wonderful input :]**

Edward Point of View

Seth was better at being normal than I'd expected.

When Saba and Penthea had returned from their rest, he was nothing but his usual self. He made easy conversation, asking both of them about what their lives were like, what were their interests. And by reading Saba's thoughts, I could tell that the more time she spend with him, the more she began to like him. This was friendly of course, she wasn't falling in love after five hours.

It was good to see Seth interested in someone. Well, interested was a mild term for what he was.

Seth and Saba talked about everything, from their best memories to what was the worst smell they'd ever had the misfortune of smelling. They were both sort of… happy go lucky.

As I watched them, almost carefully, it really began to shock me how _right_ they were for each other. I'd seen it before now, that they would be friends, but I hadn't seen how absolutely perfect they would be. Seth needed somebody to care for, or to care about. Not somebody that needed constant attention, just someone to rely on and to love, someone to laugh with and have fun with. Like a best friend. And Saba needed someone to take care of her, not in the way that he would always have to check her temperature when she felt the slightest bit chilly, but someone to be there. She was an independent person, but also desperately wanted someone to love her the same way that Jacob loved Renesmee.

Bella was ecstatic that Seth wasn't the odd man out anymore, the same way I had been for the longest time. Seth was always happy, but she worried about him. Her worries were shared by many of the others, who'd all had secret frets about his happiness.

At this moment, Saba was talking about life in Ancient Greece.

"I didn't know it at _ancient _Greece back then. It was just Greece. After Adelphos and I had been separated, I lived in Athens for some time. I served as a priestess in the temple of Zeus for about six years. Even though my only companion had been a vampire, I was still religious like everyone else. I thought that if I helped Zeus, he would help me find my father," she laughed, thinking of her own stupidity. Saba no longer believed in any sort of religion.

"Did you wear a toga?" Seth joked, half serious. Saba grinned.

"Only the best for a priestess in the temple of Zeus. I remember my favorite was blue, with gold stitching on it and white fabric flowing around me."

"I can sort of picture that… is it anything like that movie 'Tory'?" Seth asked.

Saba nodded and laughed again, "Helen of Troy." She shook her head, "She caused such a stir. It was hot gossip for the longest time. Like how now people talk about celebrity scandals, that was as big as they got back then."

"And the whole Achilles heel part of the story?"

"True. Achilles was a mighty warrior. While I was living in Athens, he came parading through the streets, covered in battle scars. He wasn't quite as invincible as Hollywood made him out to be. He was certainly capable of being hurt, you could tell that just by looking at him."

"That's so cool," Seth laughed.

Then Saba turned to Penthea, "Didn't you meet him once? Before we met?"

Penthea shook her head, "That was Perceus, his friend. I think in the movie they made them to be cousins." Penthea giggled, "I never met Achilles, but if he was anything like his friend… I envy you, Saba."

"Why's that?"

"He's… attractive."

Saba rolled her eyes, "I'm not attracted to guys who enjoy violence, even if its in the name of their country. Achilles was too aggressive. As were all the other heroes and warriors of that age."

Seth beamed. We all knew that Seth hated fighting, or any sort of violence. This was encouragement.

Then Saba slyly changed the conversation's focus towards Seth, wanting to know more about him and his much simpler life.

I smiled at the happy picture in front of me, and then excused myself to find Bella at the cottage.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to all the wonderful readers out there who reviewed, and especially to SmJkr. You're amazing. I'll probably notify you of this like every other time I post a chapter. And here's chapter 17 :] Read and Review as always 3**

Renesmee Point of View

When the sun started to come up, that's when I finally rolled over and nudged Jacob with my nose.

"_Jacob,_" I whispered musically. _"Jacob_, time to wake up sleepy head,"

"Mph," he groaned, and closed his eyes tighter.

I slowly rolled myself on top of him, staring down at his cute face. I poked his nose. "Jake," I whispered again.

When he didn't respond, I bend down to kiss him on the cheek. I saw the corners of his mouth twitch up a little. I grinned to myself. "Jacob Ephraim Black, it is time to wake up,"

"Rawrrr," he said sleepily.

I giggled, but bent down again to place my lips on his.

This time, the smile grew larger. "Okay, okay, I'm up," he grinned and in an easy motion, propped himself up on his elbow.

"Why are you so tired, Mr.?"

"Well, my guess is that it was the fact that _someone_ kept me up all night playing tag with her uncles and aunts." I laughed and he cocked his head, "And I think watching Seth make goo goo eyes with Saba all night long was a contributing factor,"

"I think its wonderful that Seth finally found someone. It really looks like she likes him too, as a friend for now at least."

"Me too, that kid needed to find someone. He's been the only bachelor in our quirky little group for way too long. He deserves someone as great as Saba."

I nodded, "Well, we can leave them to each other all today while we," I hopped off Jacob and swung myself over the side of the bed, "Go to school," I turned around, blew Jacob a kiss, and ran to the bathroom.

I shut the door behind me and started the water in the shower, then stripped off my clothes and hopped in before it was completely warm. I ran through the shower motions, squirting body wash into my hand and giving myself a good once over, then washing my hair with my cucumber splash shampoo, and rinsing thoroughly. I hopped out about ten minutes later and grabbed a couple of towels, throwing my hair up in one and then wrapping the other around my body.

I stepped outside and went to my closet, pulling out one of the many perfect dresses Alice had in there for me. Getting dressed quickly, I turned around just as Jacob walked back into the room, stuffing the remains of a blueberry muffin into his mouth.

"My turn?" He asked. I nodded and then he held out a piece of muffin, "Want some?" I laughed and took a piece of the human food. "Jeez, Ness, you look great," he grinned and pulled me in, kissing me quickly.

"Jake! You're still all gross from last night!" I swatted him, "Don't get it on my dress," I said crossly. He laughed and let go of me, then headed toward the bathroom. I pulled a ribbon through my drying hair and skipped out of the room, nearly crashing into daddy on the stairs.

"Daddy!" I said, throwing my arms around him. He smiled tenderly at me and embraced me.

"Good morning, Nessie," he kissed my forehead. I hugged him tighter.

"Where's Saba?" I asked him.

"She's in the kitchen with Seth," he grinned playfully. "She woke up about an hour ago and heard him down there, and was right with him quicker than Alice could get there."

"I'm glad," I said.

"She was just asking when you would be around," he added.

I nodded, "Alright, I'll go entertain," I winked and let go of him, kissed him on the cheek, and then continued skipping down the stairs.

I walked straight to the kitchen, seeing Saba at the table with a cup full of blood – Carlisle still kept a supply for snacks – and was laughing with Seth. Seth turned to see me walk in.

"Morning, Renesmee!" He said cheerfully. "AB positive or O negative?" He offered, heading toward the fridge. I smiled and went around him to get a cup from the cupboard.

"I'm thinking some O negative for this morning,"

"Coming right up," he said, grabbing a bag from the fridge.

"Hey, Saba," I said sitting down after Seth and I had skillfully poured the blood from the pouch to my cup. "What's your poison?" I asked, motioning to her glass.

"AB positive," she said shyly, holding up her cup. "It's my favorite,"

"Oh, hey! Mine too!" Seth joked, jumping into the conversation.

We both laughed, but Saba sort of giggled. I grinned happily that she seemed to be taken with him.

Momma walked into the room then with Uncle Em.

"Really, Bells, I know Edward's helping you cheat. Next time we play, you're definitely on my team."

Momma laughed, "Oh, so if Edward _were_ helping me, you wouldn't care so long as I'm on your team?"

Emmett nodded, like she'd just pointed out the obvious, "Sure, I've got no problem with that."

Momma rolled her eyes and kissed me on the head.

"Good morning, everyone," She said happily, taking a seat between Saba and I. "Ness, we're going to be heading out to school in a few minutes, want to go grab Jacob?" she asked, "After you finish breakfast, though." She said. I smiled. It was such a normal, human motherly type thing to say, but by "breakfast" she mean "your cup of blood,". It made me laugh.

I chugged the rest of my 'breakfast' and tossed the cup into the sink, then ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to grab Jacob.

"Jake!" I called as I walked through the hall.

He walked out, hair still dripping but fully dressed and presentable. He looked… hot.

"Ready to go?" He asked, taking my hand and listening to my heart speed up.

"Yep,"

The ride to school was short, and by the time we arrived we still had plenty of time to spare. I jogged up to Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper with Jacob right on my heels.

"Uncle Jasper," I put a hand on his arm and he smiled at me, "I never got the chance to thank you, _so_ much for what you did for me at the dance. I really appreciate it,"

"Of course, Renesmee," Jasper said still smiling, a hint of his southern accent falling through. "And I'll gladly help you anytime you need my assistance," he kissed my cheek quickly.

I smiled and kept walking a few steps behind him and Alice – who turned to wink at me as she and he sped up, for whatever reason.

"I can't wait to see if that girl is still here," Jacob muttered, "If their performance last Friday wasn't enough to scare any human clear out of Forks, I don't know what would."

Laughing, I secretly hoped that he was right.

We walked straight to class, ignoring the whispers and comments that filtered through the room – it had only been a week that we were here, and it was clear that the students of Forks High had not gotten over the arrival of the new kids.

Jake and I took our seats in the back and opened up our texts books, pulling out homework just as the bell decided to ring. Our teacher, Mr. Proulx, stepped inside the room, then began to call attendance.

"… Jacob Black,"

"Here,"

A few more names were called, then "… Ruhhh..nesmay?"

"Renesmee, sir," I smiled at his fourth attempt to get my name right. It really wasn't that hard…

"Ruhnesmee Cullen,"

I shook my head, he was close enough, "Present,"

The teacher grinned at me.

"Sheesh," Jacob muttered.

"What?"

"The teach has got eyes for you,"

"Be serious, Jake,"

"Its not _that_ hard to say your name, Ness, sure it's a mouth full," he back tracked as I glared at him. I hated it when he, or anyone, slighted my name. I _liked_ my name. I was rather attached to it, "I mean, it has a lot of syllables… but he gets it by now. He just likes to hear you talk."

"Right, sure," I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, Renesmee. And you can tell by the way that he smiles at you, too."

"When did you decide this?"

"When you got a hundred and ten on that assessment quiz had made us take. I swear, he was turned on merely by that number. You can definitely tell."

"You're weird, Jake."

He shrugged, "True, but I'm also correct." He grinned at me, then took my hand. "You don't have to believe me, but just wait, he'll be asking you to stay for extra credit by the end of term, and then you'll be running screaming."

"You've got a sick mind, Jacob!" I whispered.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he chuckled, "Mostly," he added under his breath.

"Alright, class! Settle down," Mr. Proulx said, calling us to order. He made eye contact with me and as I stared at his face, there was a glint in his eyes that _almost_ made it look like Jacob could be right…

Emmett Point of View

Spanish was so boring. I could speak better than this joke teaching the class, and he was _born_ in Spain. Not only that, but I felt like I was maybe losing my touch a little bit. My intimidation factor. Sure I'd scared that chick at the dance, but that was intentional. I used to scare people just by being near them. But this girl in front of me kept turning around, blushing and batting her eyes at me like some bad romantic comedy. I _thought_ her name was Penny, but I wasn't entirely sure. She smelled great too, and every time she turned around to blush at me I just wanted to… well, yeah.

But I knew I wouldn't. She didn't smell nearly as tempting as those other slip ups I'd had in the past.

I rolled my eyes and silently begged for something interesting to happen.

I got my wish.

The girl turned around again, "Hey, want to be partners?" she asked. Right, so the teacher must have said something about groups.

Time to test out the magic.

I grinned at her, exposing my teeth fully, "Sure,"

I watched as she shuddered. So I hadn't lost it quite yet. Well thank god for that. Regardless her obvious fear – her heart speed told me that much – she turned her desk around to face mine.

"So…" she said.

"I wasn't paying attention, what are we supposed to do?" I asked gruffly. There was no need to make a friend in this class.

The girl blinked and then stuttered, "Uh… W-we're supposed to do the activity on page two seventy one." She pulled her book open, catching my tone.

I did the same and started to work immediately.

"So… where are you from?"

"Oregon."

"Oh." She said, heart still racing, "When did you move here?"

"Last week."

"Cool…" I was tempted to roll my eyes at her attempt to make conversation. "I've moved like four times, but we've never left Washington,"

I didn't respond, but laughed internally because this girl through that moving four times was a big deal. Try living for a hundred and fifty years and moving once or twice every four years, I wanted to say.

"Do you do any sports?" she asked then, eyeing my arms. I smirked, but quickly hid it away.

"Not for a team,"

"Just for fun, then?"

I nodded stiffly, trying to shake her off.

"I've never seen anyone get _those," _she pointed toward the muscles. "Without being seriously committed,"

I shrugged.

"Okay then…" she said, trailing off at my less than civil responses. "I saw you at the dance on Friday, with your girlfriend." She thought for a minute as I looked up. "She's _so_ pretty," she said in admiration.

"Yes, she is," I agreed.

"How long have you guys been together?"

"A pretty long time,"

She nodded to herself, "You two look serious. Actually, everyone in your family looks serious. How do you do it though?" she mused.

I didn't look up.

"What I mean is," she started again. "How do you live in the same house together, and be together? How does that work?"

I shrugged. "Just does,"

"Its very…" she paused, gauging my reactions, "Different."

I nodded and continued to work.

"Am I bothering you?"she asked.

"A little," I said indifferently.

"Oh, right. Sorry, uh… what's your name again?"

"Emmett."

"I'm Penny,"

I just nodded again. The girl sighed and looked down to her work, then snapped back up. "I was just trying to be friendly, you know," she said a little angrily. "You don't have to be a jerk about it."

I looked up to her, but didn't change my expression, "I'm sorry, Penny, but I'm not really looking for a friend right now. Plus, I'm just trying to get through Spanish."

The girl huffed and started to work again. She was clearly upset.

Oh well.

**Sorry for the fluff, but it can't be action all time, can it? I promise for some excitement in the next chapter :] **

**Please Review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I am so super duper sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I realize that its been almost 6 months since I have, summer was just so busy and then school started so I've had almost no time to write. But I'm back, and I'm going to continue this story, even if updates are a little infrequent. **


	19. Chapter 19

Alice Point of View

I pulled up a chair in the cafeteria next to Jasper and kissed him on the cheek. This day could not be passing by any slower, I wanted with all my heart to go home and see Penthea, I had promised to bring her to Seattle this evening to shop. Nessie was low on wardrobe options, and the newest Vogue had come out and styles had been updated. How could my family expect me to sit here all day, Vogue waiting at home, for another two hours? I was close to copying Esme's signature to get me out.

"Alice, calm down, Vogue will still be there when you get back. And I'm sure that the Seattle mall won't be burnt down either."

I sighed, "I know, but it's so painful." He chuckled and rubbed my shoulders just as Emmett and Rose walked up to the table.

"What's happening, family?" Emmett said enthusiastically.

"Alice is pouting because her new issue of Vogue came out today, and she was not present for it's arrival." Jasper said. I glowered at him as Emmett and Rosalie laughed.

"You know what I want to do? I want to see how Seth is getting along with Saba. That probably made top of the 'Cullen List of Weird Things This Week'." Emmett said.

"That was interesting," I agreed. "But it's cute, Seth has been alone for over fifty years. And Saba is amazing, now we just have to find Penthea a friend!"

"Forever the match maker, Alice. But Penthea was always sort of independent. She'll find someone when she wants to. And let's not get ahead of ourselves – Saba has to fall in love with Seth, too, remember?"

"I know, I know, but who couldn't love Seth?"

At that moment, a girl walked past our table, huffing and glowering right in Emmett's direction, only causing a huge grin to spread over Emmett's face. The girl sat at the table next to ours, which was already filled with people, and she immediately began conversing with her friends.

"What?" Jasper asked Emmett pointedly.

Em rolled his eyes, "Penny wanted to be friends, I basically gave her the cold shoulder, she was frustrated."

"You couldn't try to be nice? The whole point of living is to do something worth while, and if we just keep doing the same things over and over whenever we go to school, it's going to be sort of boring. We should make friends, embed ourselves into the school environment." I scolded.

"I thought the point was to avoid attention?" Rosalie asked.

"Then we can go somewhere private! High school is not private. It works for Nessie, we should follow her example."

"What works for me?" Renesmee appeared, followed by Jacob, Edward, and Bella.

"Making friends, apparently," Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Well she's right, of course. And it worked for daddy too! He met Momma and look what happened? You all got me!" Our entire table erupted in laughter, earning multiple stares and two very prominent glares from both Penny and Marie. "Anyways, this is a good talk to be having because I was wondering if my friend Natalia could come over sometime?"

"How about we wait until Saba and Penthea are settled in, and then we can think about it." Edward said.

"You know what? She's got a point. We've already pissed off two girls in this school, and if we keep this up the entire student body is going to hate us. And I don't know about you but I'd really like to stay here a while. It's been a while since we've been home." said Rosalie.

"Two girls? What two girls?" Jacob asked.

"Marie, and Emmett has been quite rude to another young lady by the name of Penny," said Jasper.

"Good going, Uncle Em," Nessie grumbled.

"Sorry, Sorry, I'm a bad vampire uncle."

"Nah, just bad at socializing with humans."

"Hey now, I think I did pretty good with your Mom when she was human,"

"Emmett, you made fun of me on a daily basis for being clumsy and having daily contusions. That's not socializing, that's bullying." Bella laughed.

"So new game plan – have a party and get to know the humans." said Edward.

"A PARTY?" I nearly toppled over in my seat.

"I guess we know who's planning it," Rose chuckled.

"Not to worry, Cullen family. This will be the best party this town has ever seen." I was mostly happy that I now had something to occupy my mind, and not think about Vogue. And I happily added something to the shopping list: human-savvy party clothes.

**Short chapter, I know, but I wanted to get this out today before I get assigned a bunch of crap in school and I don't have enough time to upload it. I swear something exciting will happen soon... I just need to figure out what that is. Message me if you have any ideas! Read and Review please :)**


End file.
